May Flower, a Queen, a Dragon, and a Prince
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Jumping into the foray of May Fic Challenge, here is my collection of one word prompts per day. Be prepared for a collection of random and unorganized stories involving any and all of the Dragon Queen Family, perhaps with some cameos.
1. Neu

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: May Fic Challenge on tumblr. Since there are 31 days this month, I figured I'd make a separate story for these drabbles and fics. I will attempt to mark things as AU when they appear.

Since it's kinda silly/boring to use the prompts as titles, I'm going to honor KBvS' German heritage by translating the prompts to German. Let me know if google lies to me.

Neu

It was remarkable how everything felt so different now, how the colors around seemed brighter, the sounds keener, and the smells endearing. Even the worst of stimuli was intriguing and refreshing. It was as though she had been born again. Which...all things considered she was born again, but she would never admit such a thing as juvenile and beneath her. The first time she had flown—cave being the exception since that was a reformation of her bodies—it had felt as freeing and incredible as her youthful adventures soaring through the air and avoiding going home to her parents. She chuckled at the memory, rouge lips parting slightly as her blue eyes darted up to the recent occupant of the diner thanks to the bell chiming.

She had already re-experienced the intoxicating smell of her little queen and how magnetic her personality had become but she found herself having difficulty pulling her gaze from the lithe form. It was only when the brunette approached her table, side eyeing the blonde before smiling at the other booth's occupant.

"How are you doing today, Lily?"

With a mouthful of food and wide eyes, the young woman bobbed her head minutely before she swallowed and took a gulp of coca cola. "Well enough, I guess, Regina," Lily responding shrugging her shoulders as she cut off another piece of steak.

Satisfied with the answer, Regina slid into Maleficent's side of the booth careful not to make contact with the taller woman. She had ordered a coffee before coming to join them at the table and it was placed before her shortly after she sat down. Maleficent looked guiltily into her mug of tea. Ever since she had informed Regina that Lily was her child, the mayor had given her the cold shoulder and only bared her presence when it involved their daughter.

Frankly, the old dragon couldn't blame her former lover. She kept this secret from the woman both before the curse was cast and the damn Charmings stole Lily and after she was resurrected. For a time. It hadn't taken her long to admit that Lily was Regina's. It was obvious to everyone how incredibly similar the two brunettes at her table were.

"Do you have any plans for the day, dear?" Regina asked calmly, blatantly ignoring the blonde companion, who dared to glance at her then.

"We were going to have another flying lesson, but if you wished to spend time with her...?" Maleficent trailed off lightly, allowing both brunettes to make the decision. She would concede. She owed it to Regina.

Lily's eyes swept between her mothers, narrowed only slightly in contemplation. "Uh...I gotta go pee," she said stiffly, standing up to meander toward the bathrooms though that was the least of her concerns. This divide between her parents was coming to a culmination of her own frustrations and she just wished they would get over it and move on with life. The one instance in which she agreed with her mother 'we can be angry about the past or we can be happy in the future'. Sure, Mal had hid her parentage from Regina, but they both now got the same amount of time with her, so what did it matter? After out of their sight, she rolled her eyes and hoped that being forced to wait for her return they would talk.

"Would you stop doing that," Regina hissed at Mal through clenched teeth as she took a sip of coffee.

"I'm attempting to mend my wrongs," was the response.

"Well, it's frustrating and makes me feel guilty as though I'm taking away from your time with our daughter."

"You're more than welcome to join us whenever we meet up if it's equality you're seeking."

"Maleficent, stop it!" Regina turned to fully face Mal, ire embedded in her body as she glared.

"Why?"

"Because..." she faltered. "...because it makes it harder to hate you," her voice dropped an octave, surprised at ever admitting she held anything less than affected adoration for the dragon lady. Never thought she could feel sour towards her. Even now, it felt wrong, an out of body experience.

Maleficent stays silent, head nodding in understanding. She knew her little queen was unimpressed with her choices no matter how many times she explained her reasoning, tried to get Regina to understand that the woman Regina had become was not good enough for a child, that their love had never been enough to change her heart so why would a child's? At this point it was a tired old argument and the dragon had grown bleary-eyed trying to word it differently each time, so she dropped it and let it be.

"I...I don't know what to say, how to express myself. Mal...I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner, but...I'm glad to know now. I couldn't have asked for a better person to have a child with and to be with her now is stunning in all aspects, but I'm mad at you. Why didn't you let me bear your pain and anger with you?" Regina spoke quickly, as though the words, emotions would lose their meaning if she took her time speaking.

The blonde breathed out slowly, taking her time to formulate a response. "I'm not sure. I remembering fearing for your life and for our child's but mostly yours. I feared we couldn't save you. I already failed in protecting you from the darkness. I had little faith our child would be any more successful. I am truly sorry though, my little queen," Maleficent replied, watching the woman.

Regina finally sought out cerulean eyes, refusing to let the shine in her eyes escape onto her olive cheeks. Something in the way Maleficent had spoken, the words she chose had struck a cord with her and she felt her heart pulsing hard in her chest. "It's not your fault. No one could have saved me. You made my life better though. You became the light in the dark. I can't imagine how things would have turned out if you hadn't been there in even the smallest of capacities had things never advanced between us," she felt her emotions welling as a single tear leaked from her chocolate eyes.

She reached up to brush it aside only to feel her hand clasped lightly and a thumb wiping the tear away delicately. She blinked before catching Mal's gaze once more, smiling ruefully as she squeezed the warmer hand in hers as they rested on the table. Regina felt her body's tension releasing as they looked at one another, the grip on her hand steady and comforting. She also felt the urge to kiss her dragon, but didn't want to make that move. The longer they sat there though, the more she understood that Maleficent would continue to respect her boundaries until Regina broke them down. Just as she always had. Ardent pursuer, yes, but forceful and unwelcoming was not in Maleficent's nature. A delightful change to all other relationships the young woman had experienced.

The brunette breathed out one long stream of air as she felt a lightness in her form again, finally letting go of her desperately sought anger toward the one woman who could never be mad at her. She forgave her for locking her in dragon form for thirty years, for crying out loud! Only Maleficent.

Regina smiled at Mal before leaning in and melding their lips together in a firm, passionate kiss, forgiving the woman physically, promising a future to her. Pouring every single emotion she had ever had for the blonde into that kiss without caring if the other diner goers bared witness. She needed to prove her returned admiration for the dragon woman. When they parted, Maleficent sighed sharply.

"I felt it too," Regina admitted curiously.

"Everything has felt so new since my resurrection," Maleficent informed her, eyes smooth pools of water.

" _Everything_?"

The blonde smirked then winked at her little queen.


	2. Kleiden

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT (thank god after this recent episode!)

Author's Note: On tumblr, awkward-and-angry mentioned in the tags of my Shall We Dance fic they reblogged that they would love to see a fic where Henry hears Mal call Regina "her little queen" and here we have it!

Kleiden

Mal was actually pretty tame in the morning, more lethargic than anything. Regina has always thought in the Enchanted Forest Mal was a night creature by choice because her visits always had to be discreet to avoid trouble with her kingdom and cursed 'family' but since inviting the dragon woman to live with her after rekindling their relationship (literally and figuratively), she became acutely aware of night owl-ish and morning sluggish her dragon was. She didn't mind, knew Mal would nap in the morning and be wide awake come lunch time when she would visit her at work. She was very much a cat in that regard, so used to her dragon body that her sleep cycle suffered in normal human terms, but she was never sleep deprived. Then again, Regina could blame part of Mal's dislike of sleeping on her twenty years stint of water-down sleeping curse drug. She had slept so much during that time disliked the practice now.

Currently, the blonde was propped up on the bed with her arm beneath her to cradle her head. Regina had returned to their bedroom after making sure Henry had woken for the day and their door was mostly open. The brunette sifted through her closet as she stripped off her silk pajamas. A soft 'ooh' reached her ears and she glanced over her shoulder at Mal.

"Hush you," she chided lightly before reaching for a red button up blouse and putting it on before finding her favorite pair of black slacks and doing the same. When she turned around, double checking that everything was properly buttoned, Regina paused. The look in Maleficent's eyes mimicked her own several years previous when she first gazed upon the formidable dragon lady. Stunned adoration. But there was...something else in those blue depths.

"I'm so lucky to have you, my little queen," Maleficent spoke simply, a wispy smile adorning her face. Regina felt herself blush as she crossed the path to the bed and bent down to steal a kiss. The blonde returned it lazily, but moments before Mal intensified it and dragged her lover back to bed, there was a polite knock on their door.

Regretfully, Regina straightened up, cheeks a light pink now. "Yes, Henry?" she called out. Henry poked his head into the door, unsure if his mother had finished dressing and smiled at the women.

"Morning, mom. Morning, Mal," he greeted amiably. They both nodded in response, a yawn escaping Mal's lips as she laid back onto the bed properly. "So..." he started in that sly voice of his as though he knew something they didn't. Henry walked over to the bed and sat down near Mal's feet. "You're Mal's little queen and I'm your little prince?" he asked, biting back the Chesire-style grin he wanted to reveal.

The brunette's mouth gaped slightly as she lost her voice over her son hearing that nickname from Mal. It was...well it might not be as secret as she thinks it is, as it could easily be gleaned by their friendship, their position in their former realm, but no one had explicitly been around to hear it. And no matter how used to it she had become, Regina could never stop herself from blushing at the serene sweetness of the name.

Mal had been studying the young boy in Regina's silence, eyes narrowing minutely. "Does that make you my little prince too?" she questioned, truly curious. She didn't want to step out of bounds with the boy. The stars knew he had too confusing a family tree and much heartache to be immediately welcoming of another family member. Granted, he had welcomed his sister with open arms, but this was more a parental position than anything, she figured. Though, she felt more on the aunt side of things, talking about subjects he daren't ask his mothers, treating him to tricks and treats. Terms of endearment were second hand to the dragon lady but she had learned to bite her tongue for Lily's continued discomfort and for her uncertainty in the role she played in Regina's son's life.

Henry pondered Mal's words for a dramatic moment, mouth scrunching up for added effect. "I suppose it does," he declared calmly, looking the woman directly in the eye. Slowly, she smiled before another yawn overtook her and finally it seemed Regina had regained her composure and began to chuckle.

"Sounds like someone needs more rest," she informed the blonde kindly, eyes crinkling as she gazed her beloved. Mal shrugged as best she could, not really caring one way or another. Regina bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling the covers up to her chin. "See you at lunchtime, dear," Regina told her before opening the window of their room and motioning Henry out with her.

As they walked down the hall and to the stairs, Henry took a moment to soak in the serene expression on his mother's face. "She really is good for you," he told her. "I'm glad. Though it's odd to hear her call you little. You're all grown up and mature," he added.

Regina's huff of a laugh was brief as she reached out to ruffle her son's hair. "You may never know the depths of my relationship with Mal. Sometimes even I can't explain it," she admitted softly. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Or you, my little prince," she said, arms enveloping Henry when he stepped in for a hug.

"I love the names our most loved ones gave us..." Henry whispered.


	3. Knospung

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Author's Notes: I couldn't help but take this prompt too literally so this is an EF AU drabble. Lily's name has been rehashed because Mal and Regina got to name their child in this verse! But since Regina's still in the picture, this choice made the most sense.

Knospung

Her two favorite girls were in the garden terrace this beautiful winter day. Though it had snowed the night previous, the sun was shining brightly today and she dare say even she could face the climate without a heavy coat, but it didn't bother the two outside currently. The blonde was kneeling by a patch of zinnias while the little brunette zoomed in and out between flower patches, trees and her mother, no doubt giggling up a storm. The girl tripped over her own feet and tumbled into the small fountain, causing the brunette woman inside to cough before laughing heartily. She shook her head as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Their daughter was always so careless, well...more carefree than anything and Regina was glad for it. She was uncertain what Mal's childhood had been like but their child seemed to take after her own adventurous lack of concern when scrambling about. And she couldn't have asked for a better life.

In fact, this was the better life of those laid before her, forced upon her. She sighed as she turned from the window where outside Mal was helping their daughter from the fountain and chastising her. Regina walked down a hallway and found one of the sitting rooms with a fire ablaze, sitting in front of it on a love seat. She took a sip of her tea and smiled wistfully. She certainly didn't miss her life at Leopold's castle. That had been her mother's plan for her, her hopes and dreams realized through her daughter. The travesty she lived through at that 'home' was more than she dared think about now. Though, Regina would be lying if she said she didn't miss her father. That was the one thing she wished she could change. She had wished to bring him with her so he could see his beautiful granddaughter and live in peace, but her mother had snuck back to their lands and kidnapped him. Regina hadn't the skill necessary to retrieve him, but with Mal's help had spoken with him across realms.

He was the reason she had escaped the confines of Leopold's home, the reason she had followed her heart and ran away to be with Mal. If it weren't for him, telling her to let go of her pain, her anger at Snow, at Cora, Regina wouldn't be here now. Wouldn't be happy again, and wouldn't have her daughter. She owed her current existence, once more pure heart to the man who raised her and though she could never see him again, promised both him and Mal to not go gallivanting to his rescue, she honored his memory in naming their child. She was lucky that her beloved didn't think it too weak a dragon name though which made Regina all the happier in her decision to name their child Henrika.

Much like the hellebores naturally budding now, their beautiful, blue eyed, brown haired daughter was growing up faster than Regina ever thought imaginable. She was still only five years old, but the brunette woman recalled her infancy as though it was yesterday, watching her lover cradle her so delicately to her breast as she fed, tucking her in for bed and waking up at who knows what time to coax her back to bed. She felt it flying by so fast...too fast and it scared her. What if she forgot that time Henrika clung so hard to her finger that it turned white for lack of blood flow, or that time she narrowly avoided a table corner when she fell in her haste to see mama return from flying? What if-

"Mommy!"

Regina's head pivoted, a smile already gracing her features. "Hi, baby," she responded as the girl crossed the room to climb up into Regina's lap and snuggle close.

"I went for a swim," she bragged, grinning at her mom.

Eyes widened, she asked "Oh really? Wasn't it cold?"

"Nu uh! The water...'vap'rated off me," came Henrika's proud reply. Regina chuckled. She was definitely dragon, but then she never doubted that since she hatched from an egg.

"But I had to dry her clothes and hair," Mal's smooth tones reached the pair as she sauntered over and sunk down onto the love seat and wrapped an arm around Regina to draw her close. Regina winked at her as she repositioned herself to better settle against her dragon.

Henrika had shrugged at her mama's words. "Mama's flowers looked pwetty today with the snow sprinkles on them," she informed Regina.

"I'm sure they did. I caught a glimpse of them when I walked by the terrace windows," Regina said, nuzzling her daughter's hair.

"Why didn't you come out? What were you doing, mommy?"

"You really enjoy gardening with mama, so I left you to it, but I'll come next time, okay sweetie?" the brunette promised. Upon receiving an enthusiastic nod she felt a poke in the arm from Mal. Regina glanced up briefly before sighing. " I was thinking."

"'Bout what?" Henrika asked.

"About us, and you. How lucky I am to have you and mama. How happy I am with you," she answered truthfully, leaving out the darker aspects that had tinged her thoughts just moments before their entrance.

"I'm happy with you too, mommy. And happy you're happy," the five year old declared fiercely, hugging her brunette mom. Regina bit her lip as she felt tears prick her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around her daughter, feeling Mal's firmer hold too. It was only when Mal place a kiss to the side of her head that a tear fell down Regina's face and her body hiccuped in pent up emotion. She sighed, however and let it go for the moment to not concern their daughter after admitting her happiness. Mixed signals at this age was not something she wished to give.

"I love you, my little princess," Regina whispered.


	4. Macht

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Star Wars (which is mentioned)

Author's Notes: Since this was due on May the Fourth, I figured I'd stick to some Star Wars loving.

Macht

Dark chocolate eyes glanced around the vicinity, while her teeth clenched impatiently. They were supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago now and she really needed to get back into town before the kid got home. Enhanced hearing picking up tire treads and the low hum of a well tuned car, her face uplifted and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she spied the car in the distance. Coming to stop just outside of the town limits, the driver glanced around for a moment, shrugged then opened the backseat to collect a long cardboard box and set it on the side of the road, a screw eye protruding from the top. The man looked into the woods on either side once more before waving and climbing back into the vehicle to make a three point turn and leave.

Coast officially clear beyond the human eye, the brunette's face morphed back into a smile as she moved as close to the town border as she dared and extended the pole she had fashioned with a hook on the end to drag the box over onto her side of town. Giddy with excitement she dared try one of the more recent spells she had succeeded and gripping her items carefully, she cast it with a flourish of her hand, smoke enveloping her.

Not quite precise she had appeared on the sidewalk beside her home and rushed inside upon checking to see if the kid's bike was out there yet. Luckily not, but she was keenly aware of his responsibility increasing and he might have placed it in the garage for safekeeping, so she snuck in through the side door and crept around the house, checking for occupants. She sighed with relief, rushing to a closet for Marvel themed paper—to throw off the course—and a ribbon to make a bow before setting to her task. Once she had finished wrapping the box she placed it on the living room table and moved to the front room, having heard voices outside. It would seem they had walked home today.

Shaking herself from her nerves, the young woman took a breath of air and released it slowly. When she heard the slow turn of the knob, she began to remove her jacket to appear as though she had just arrived home.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey, kid," came her response as she hung her jacket in the side closet, offering to hang her little brother's too. "Oh, I just got home but I saw there was something with your name on it in the living room, Henry," she informed him, shrugging her shoulders to further maintain her innocence.

Regina and Maleficent's eyes were equally furrowed in curiosity as they removed their jackets and hung them in the closet. Henry's eyes had widened in excitement as he rushed into the living room, the three women trailing behind him. Maleficent noted and pointed out to Regina that their daughter was wringing her hands nervously behind her back. The brunette mother smiled sweetly. Obviously Lily must have gotten a present for her brother's birthday.

Henry was kind enough to wait for everyone to be seated in the room before he lifted the box to try and gauge what it could be, but the packaging inside prevented any rattling so he set it down and began to peel the paper off. Lily provided him a pair of scissors when the brown of cardboard met him. He took a moment to glance at his older sister who's face widened in a 'I don't know anything' appearance. Suspicious all the same, he rolled his eyes and continued to unwrap his gift.

One of the box flaps unfortunately hindered the sight line of the two sorceresses but Henry's face was information enough as it was wide eyed, mouth parted and frozen to the spot. "You're kidding," he breathed out in awe as he carefully lifted one of the hand crafted lightsabers out of the box. He turned to Lily. "Did you do this?"

Lily felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as her throat constricted. She liked to give gifts and it was great to see someone's reaction immediately upon unveiling, but she always felt a little awkward and offered a half shrug and a grimace as answer. Henry understood well enough and grinned widely before wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Thank you so much, sis," he told her handing the lightsaber in his hand to Regina who held it as though a delicate glass replica of a horse. Then he moved to pull out the other one, looking at the differences in hilts and design.

"I thought you'd appreciate the dark omen hilt on one of them cause I thought it looked like a sword hilt. And the other has a..." Lily glanced over at Regina briefly, who was holding this particular saber. "...dark monarch hilt. The one Regina's holding glows violet amethyst and yours is arctic blue. Almost the same as Obi-Wan's I'd imagine," she explained to him as he pressed the button on the hilt to light up his lightsaber.

"This is so awesome! Coolest birthday gift ever, Lily!" he told her as he handed the lightsaber to her and reclaimed the one from Regina. "It's from a movie series called Star Wars, Mal. Jedi knights and The Force, kinda like magic. We should watch A New Hope after supper, right mom?" Henry asked enthusiastically upon seeing the blonde dragon's confusion.

"Of course I'm sure Mal would love to watch Star Wars," Regina chuckled, eyeing her son warily as the purple glow of his saber lit up. "Are you going to go spar in the _backyard_?" she questioned, emphasizing the location to prevent anything breaking in her house.

Henry blanched for a moment before recovering and nodding furiously. "Wouldn't dream of fighting in here," he covered smoothly, hoping he didn't concern his mother. He turned to Lily. "Would you?"

"Sure," Lily smiled as Henry moved to the backdoor. Before she could join him, her mother's voice stopped her.

"Where did you get these?" Mal queried.

" _How_ did you get them into town?" Regina tacked on, more curious about that then online retailers of fan made items.

She glanced over her shoulder and winked at them. "Old fashioned human magic," she told them before joining Henry outside. She would explain in detail later, but Lily enjoyed the mystique of her adventure. And how much she would have to thank her friend at for doing her a good solid.


	5. Gruppe

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Star Wars

Author's Note: Continuing along with the Star Wars theme...

Gruppe

Regina was stunned to say the least that Henry had managed to get everyone in the immediate family through the first five Star Wars movies before the end of the day on May fifth. He had told her privately that he had wished to watch Episode 3: Revenge of the Fifth on May the Fifth for corresponding irony. He had seen a picture online the day before on 'Star Wars Day' of a stormtrooper sitting at a desk with the caption 'May the Fourth is a Jedi holiday. Not all of us have the day off' and determined that May the fifth should be the bad guys holiday. It was amusing to her how he thought in such round about and new ways but she loved it all the same. But she loved it even more that he always said bad guys and not villains, sometimes antagonists, lately.

As they dove into the second trilogy, the prequel to the series, Regina's house had unintentionally filled up with the rest of their family. Henry had left a crucial textbook at The Loft so Emma had dropped by to give it to him and she and Lily began talking Star Wars memories and so the Savior had joined in their movie viewing. To discuss sheriff things (on Regina's day off, no less!) Charming had dropped by with Snow and baby Neal in tow and Henry dragged his grandfather into the midst of the living room to the dismay of Lily and perhaps a slight annoyance on Mal's part.

Mal may have forgiven the Charmings for what they did to her (though because of that betrayal, their blood became essential in her resurrection) but dragons do not forget those that have wronged them and forever would she be snarky and hold onto the ire with an iron clawed fist. Regina couldn't really blame her either, but they both agreed they needed to move past that angry and live the life they now had with their daughter.

As the third of the prequels began to play, Henry had stood up and proclaimed to the room "Happy Revenge of May Fifth" moments before the title of the movie appeared on the screen. His audience laughed as expected and Lily shook her head.

"That's why we've been binge watching?" she asked faux incredulity. He nodded his head happily before Lily threw a small pillow at his chest. Henry snickered before plopping back down beside his blonde mother and his grandfather.

From the kitchen, Regina found herself smiling widely. He really did love his science fiction, fantasy and comic books. Now she would have to find a way to allow him to see the latest addition to Star Wars. Force Awakens, she believed it was called. Perhaps, she could chance a visit to Bangor and watch it at the cinema there. If she recalled, it was by their Mall...

"Hey."

The brunette woman blinked for a moment, coming back into the present. "Enjoying the show, Mal?"

The dragon scoffed slightly. "A little to sedentary for my preference, but it is an enjoyable form of entertainment. Much better than jesters and fools of court from our land," Mal informed Regina. She had no issue sitting still for a long period of time, usually reading her books or snuggled up to her beloved, but movie watching was still an odd experience for the woman.

Regina nodded understandingly. It had taken her some time to get used to television. "That is true. And there's more variety in movies and TV, but you've probably already guessed that," she replied, eyes darting down when she saw the women step closer. "Quite a party though..." she whispered as she felt a wad of nervousness grow in her throat before glancing behind Mal at her guests.

"Indeed..." Mal drawled, sizing up Regina as she took another step closer, cerulean eyes pausing on the straining button of everlasting promise.

"Mal," Regina started, finding her mouth suddenly dry. "We have guests...and Lily can hear," She tried to reason with the woman. Nothing serious would happen, she knew that, but public displays of affection were low on her ideal, even around family, but it would seem that Mal had no qualms about that right now and would do as she pleased. Not that Regina felt like protesting any further. The closer he beloved got, the more her eyes were drawn to those plump pink lips, images flooding her head unbidden.

"I guarantee you, she's tuning us out, dear," Mal answered calmly, hand raising to cup Regina's face, the brunette leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

"Stop teasing then," she spoke firmly. Not seconds later she felt hot lips crushed upon her own, instantly driven to claim dominance, hand tangling in silky blonde locks. Moving against Mal's lips, Regina nipped on her bottom lip eliciting a gasp and slid her tongue inside to swirl with her lover's. All too soon for the dragon's liking, Regina pulled back and chuckled, winking at Mal. Before the blonde could dive in for another kiss, which was all too evident in her murky eyes, Regina circled around her and took a seat back in the living room.

A low growl rose from Mal's body as she glared at Regina over her shoulder. And she was called a tease? Smirking, she sauntered over to the chair her little queen had staked a claim to, pulled her from the chair to sit herself and pulled Regina back down to sit on her lap, warm hands firmly on her thighs. "What...is that thing?" Mal asked, looking at the screen with confusion.

"General Grievous. I forget why he's like that, but...he is. And he's a bad guy," Henry explained, too involved in the movie to notice his mother and Mal's actions just now. Lily and Emma had tried desperately to not watch while Snow and Charming were still staring curiously.

After her initial shock at the display, Regina settled and attempted to ignore where Mal's hands were as she glared at the Charmings to stop looking at them. Gazes returned to the screen as the movie progresses and Anakin allows himself to be manipulated into killing needlessly before reuniting with his wife.

Mal leaned toward Regina's ear, breathed on it momentarily before whispering how much she enjoyed being pregnant in the dragons language. The brunette's breath hitched while her brain tried to translate the sounds to understand. Slowly she turned her head to look at the blonde, brows furrowed in curiosity. Mal nodded in response. _'So much so... I never thought I would. Well...I didn't think I would be pregnant in human form'_ she responded quietly, slowly for Regina's sake, noting the woman shiver minutely. She loved speaking in her language, knew the effect it had on her beloved, how strong the feel of magic is gave.

Regina's brows knit together in a torn expression, sympathetic of Mal not being able to see baby Lily, to raise her and lead her on a path of light and forgiveness despite the darkness placed inside her. Sadness for her own inability to never experience the supposed joy she's so oft heard pregnant women feel growing life inside of them.

The dragon lady saw the wheels turning in Regina's head, could only assume the pain she was sifting through, the heartache she was attempting to mend and so reached for one of her hands. _'I love you_ ' she said in the surest possible voice attainable, brooking no argument, assuaging all concern. Regina smiled ruefully, thankfully.

Lily had glanced over at her mothers, a look of recognition and confusion in her own olive toned face. Why did that phrase sound familiar? How had she heard it before? What could it be? It was like a far off memory, a distant dream, yet such a calming and soothing expression. Her face lit up slightly, knowing she wished to learn that language from Maleficent. Wanted to learn what she had spoken just now to Regina. Considering the goofy adoring looks they both had, she could easily assume it was something sweet, perhaps a declaration of love, which would tie in neatly to her own remembrance of the phrase, but she wouldn't assume for now.

"Would you two stop making eyes? Mal's missing a crucial point of the movie," Henry declared with a huff, eyes remaining solely on the screen when faces turned to look at him.

Maleficent chuckled deep before quipping, "Alright, Regina's little prince."


	6. Erwachen

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Repo the Genetic Opera.

Author's Notes: Hopefully I can catch up somewhat quickly. Musical reference/quote in this chapter. Points if you catch it.

Erwachen

Her angry little queen was back again and she found she had trouble hiding the grin on her face. For all her spitfire and turmoil, she was always stuck. Stuck in a handful of places, stuck in society, in person, in being. She needed freedom, she needed the ability to find herself and no matter how she worded it, the petite brunette never understood what she was getting at. It had become tiresome after a while and so she laid that argument to rest and led by example and gentle coaxing, never forceful, never demanding, always patient and calmly. Her many years on this world's surface allowed for such a demeanor to wash over her at any given moment. In fact, it aided in turning the tides and being suddenly and frighteningly aggressive. Much like when the young queen insulted her upon their first meeting. Swift as a lizard and as biting as a snake she had acted despite the drug coursing through her system. The drug that had mostly run out of her. She was a clean woman all thanks to the girl...woman.

She knew she owned much to the brunette, knew she could never repay the child, but she would be damned if she didn't try her hardest. Well, she was damned if she didn't as her as her life wasn't the most kind of existences. But she wished a better life for her new friend, wished to be a part of that and to see her growth, see her create a better self.

The dragon had taken the queen on many a flight across the lands but whenever they would return to her castle, she would continue to sulk and pity herself her woes, her forced marriage, her pathetic step-daughter. She felt useless some days, but others she managed to help the girl hang on to that euphoric feeling of the sky. She would pull her close and dance on the balcony of one of her towers, keep her laughing because of the girlish giggly nature she developed after a flight. She would tell her jokes, or funny stories, anything to keep that smile on her face for one second longer, just one moment extended.

She had exerted herself too much this night and leaned heavily against the railing of this balcony, back to the beautiful sky as her dear friend insisted in staring at the stars she no doubt had memorized with the long, cold nights alone. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, groaning when her skin below her blue eyes was stretched down and then realigned.

"Mal?"

The blonde smiled. She wasn't overly fond of the nickname when it had first made an appearance, but it had grown on her in much the same way the small girl had. She turned to face her and inclined her head curiously.

"Are you...okay?" she had gulped during the pause, stepping a foot closer to the woman in order to better view her face it would seem.

"Very," Maleficent replied, taking her own step toward the young girl, noting her eyes as they darted down then up again. "Why?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly.

The queen shook her head, but gazing upon the fair face lit by moonlight she found her mouth inexplicably dry and she licked her lips to help moisten her mouth. Chocolate eyes landed on soft, full lips, somewhere in the back of her mind wondering how they would feel upon her, how they would taste on her tongue, and yet a smaller voice told her it was wrong. She wished terribly to ignore that voice, to spite it and— The brunette leaned up and stole a youthfully sloppy kiss, lingering for a moment or two before pulling away with a gasp, something foreign clicking in her body at the action.

"I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." she babbled before a finger came to rest on her lips silencing her.

"Shh...a sheltered rose needs a little room to bloom outside her bedroom," Maleficent told her in sultry tone before removing her finger from those lips and brushing back a lock of hair. She wrapped her hand around the olive neck lightly and pulled her in for another kiss after seeing understanding in the girl's eyes at her words. This time Maleficent led, languidly perusing her lips, showing the little queen how intense a simple kiss could be, how magical it could feel. She felt something stir in the brunette as she felt her back bump the railing previously beside her, a hunger reciprocated. It was as though she had never experienced this type of passion, this indulgent emotion, soaking up everything she could from the blonde. When a moan slipped past the young woman's lips, Maleficent tilted her head up to end contact, watching her friend with smoky eyes.

"I don't know what came over me...I know this isn't righ—"

"Don't say that. You determine what is right or wrong, not what others believe."

"...but it feels so good," she admitted shyly, her cheeks reddening further.

Maleficent smiled and pulled her little queen into a tight embrace.


	7. Bett

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor the poetry.

Author's Notes:

Inspired by this piece of poetry:

"You sleep coiled; tightly wound.

Hands are fists beneath pillows,

clenched above cotton sheets.

You are at war, even in your dreams."

Bett

Regina had come over far later than Maleficent had ever expected her young friend to visit, but she would never turn the girl away, not when she was so obviously upset about current circumstances. It must have been quite a feat to leave even after a nightly visit from his royal doucheness, though she had recently helped the girl perfect her transportation spell in order for such a swift escape. They had sat for only a couple of hours in front of the fireplace drinking wine and discussing history, mostly Maleficent's. Her childhood, stories of dragon lore, any and everything to keep the girl entertained and free of mind in what had occurred earlier that night.

It was only when the brunette yawned heavily that Maleficent took note of the time and frowned. "Regina, why don't you stay the night. I'll ensure your absence won't be noted," she promised in an affectionate tone, skeptical of her invitation being accepted. Slowly, she was met with those pools of chocolate, firelight reflectively dancing in those depths and she found a rueful smile pulling at her fair lips.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

Her voice was so small and sad it broke the old dragon's heart to know such heartache had befallen this beautiful creature sat before her. How could one person be so battered and beaten yet bring her own pitiably self out of a drug addicted depression? She still had hope, that light burning brightly somewhere in her being. Maleficent felt her lip between her teeth in nervous habit and immediately released it as she stood and held a hand out for Regina.

Regina stood, placed her now empty glass of wine on the table and slid her hand into the much warmer one of her friend. They walked down the hallway in silence, torches high along the walls glimmering just enough to light their path then smothered when they were past. The young queen found her eyes watching the inherent magic that came so easily to the dragon and smiled serenely. Maybe one day she could be that powerful and cast a spell on her home to make her life as easy as that was. But then...she looked at her companion's back, blonde mane of hand curled here and there...the dragon didn't need to see in the dark, innately able to traverse in lesser tones of brightness.

Regina's smile grew as she hastened her step to walk beside Maleficent and admire her face. She was classically beautiful, she had determined upon one of her first few visits with the dragon lady, taller than most, and curvy. She held herself like a queen should since breaking her desperate hold on the drug numbing her life to be an easier existence. Regina couldn't imagine that her life was all that better, couldn't imagine getting hooked on something so badly that giving it up would be life-threatening. She got that pull from magic to a degree, could see the clear obsession her teacher had for magic and power, knew how her mother had no self-control with magic and would never give it up. Not for her father's sake and certainly not for her daughter.

The blonde's grip tightened in Regina's hand when she felt the girl catch up to her stride, careful to fall in line with her shorter steps, glancing at the young woman briefly before taking a right down a shorter hall. She didn't feel quite safe setting the young queen up in a guest bedroom, but she felt a little worried about bringing her to her own chambers too. Maleficent physically opened the door and led Regina inside, releasing her grip as she closed the door about halfway, allowing for escape should the brunette feel that need. The room would stay warm enough with the possibility of a breeze seeping in.

Maleficent moved to one of the dressers and pulled out one of her shorter night shifts and handed it to her friend before giving her privacy and standing by the window, back to Regina. "Thank you..." Regina whispered graciously before beginning to undress. "I never released how large your fortress was, Mal," she added, carefully laying her dress on a chair she had discovered. "I wish...to tour it during the daylight sometime," she smiled when Maleficent turned to face her.

"I would be more than happy to accompany you and assist in that exploration. I'm sure there are parts of the castle even I have yet to see in years," she chuckled afterwards and waved her hand to change her own clothes in the blink of an eye. A respectably covered purple satin shift that rested mid-calf. "Shall I tuck you in?" she teased mirthfully.

Giggling Regina shook her head. "I'll be alright, thank you," she said politely, moving to the bed and climbing under the warm sheets, pulling them to her chin as she watched Maleficent go to the vanity and sit down to brush her hair. Regina wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to have blonde hair, to have such silky and curly tresses. Maybe she could learn a glamour spell from Maleficent next. That would exciting! She could never request to learn something from Rumplestiltskin but with the dragon it was always up to her and she loved that ability to choose for herself. She loved that Maleficent was willing to indulge her interests and desires and how open she was in their friendship. It was so unlike anything she had ever experienced in life and so very refreshing.

Maleficent rose gracefully from the vanity stool and walked to one of the chairs Regina hadn't placed hr garments on and sat down as comfortably as she could. When Regina was reminded of where she was, brought out of her lovely thoughts, she frowned at seeing Maleficent had moved, immediately pushing herself up slightly to see where she had gone. Her head cocked to the side when she saw her in the chair. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she questioned.

"Possibly," came the reply, further increasing Regina's frown.

"That chair is going to be very sleep inducing, why not join me on the bed?" she offered to an eyebrow quirk from her friend. She still hadn't released this was Maleficent's own chambers. Or if she had—as the signs were obvious—she refused to let it bother her.

"Are you sure about that, Regina?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Still further confused and a little nervous lump forming in her throat, Maleficent stood and strode over to the bed. It was large enough that they wouldn't bump into each other in the middle of the night right? Surely, Regina didn't have the same desire gnawing on the inside as the dragon had, right? Several weeks ago she had found herself staring at the young beauty, stunned by her youthfulness, her carefree attitude when they flew and spent time together, her bright personality lighting up her life. Maleficent wasn't sure if it was love—wasn't sure if she could allow herself to love again. Not like that. She loved the girl, truly, but she refused to let her hopes rise of a relationship blooming between them, of that same romantic love to be reciprocated. She did know it was attraction, primal desire to sate, a need to...not conquer, that word was too harsh, a need to...appreciate the girl laying beside her. To show her what love looked like, how love-making should be and how happy it should make someone.

She laid there for several silent moments of tortured thought until she released that Regina had been watching her and her cerulean eyes slid over to her.

"Goodnight, Maleficent," Regina smiled before snuggling under the covers once more.

"Goodnight, little queen," the blond responded, relaxing against the soft sheets and staring at the top of her bed, unable to sleep and unable to pinpoint why she couldn't sleep. Was it because the object of her affection was not even two feet beside her, or her dragon nature keeping her awake at night? It must be in part due to her racing thoughts and worried heart.

She wasn't sure how long is had been since Regina went to sleep, but Maleficent knew the moon was its peek in the sky and frustrated her lack of unconsciousness, she turned to her side to watch the girl. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw. Regina's face was screwed up in tight concentration, the muscles of her upper arm taut in what she could only suspect as clenched fists below the pillow. Her legs had been pulled up as close to her body as possible, shielding herself from something, making herself feel small it would seem.

Surprisingly for such a posture, she wasn't squirming a little more as though fighting something, running away from it, but it was obviously dream provoked and Maleficent felt the lump in her throat sink down into her pit as though a ball of heavy lead. A single tear escaped her eyes as she wished with all her heart that Regina would soon lead a happy life and she would see a calmer, less stressed woman in her bed—presence.

Carefully, Maleficent situated herself to lay closer to Regina and wrapped an arm around her and pulled the girl closer to her body, hoping to offer comfort and safety versus overheating the poor child. Unable to witness her olive toned face, she felt the body relax against hers and an arm circle around her own back as her head nuzzled her chest into a more pleasant position. Maleficent had barely been breathing when Regina adjusted her body to incorporate the new situation, but breathed out when she inhaled the sweet scent of Regina's hair, eyes closing in rapture.

"I love you, Mal," a soft, barely audible voice reached the dragon's ears and considering it was sleepy sounding she didn't freeze up as much as she thought she would. She knew it was a platonic love, but it didn't diminish the sweetness of the phrase.

"I love you too," she responded, kissing the crown of Regina's head.


	8. Mutter

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: True Blood quote in here... Also, I'll continue on this strain of mind when I can brain again.

Mutter

"Mom, I suck at math!"

"That's alright, Henry, I'll help you," Regina said with a sigh as she walked over to her son sat at the kitchen island and looked over his shoulder at the equations. She hummed lightly before walking him through the process as best she could. Even with tutoring from Snow, he was still not doing particularly well in his math courses, but they all managed to band together in order to help him pass. It was just one of those subjects he wasn't good at. Everywhere else he seemed alright in and successful, but math was particularly savage on his mind.

Henry sighed in relief once they had finished, dropping his pencil on the textbook and leaning back in the stool chair before looking up at his mom. "Thanks," he said graciously, wrapping an arm around her. Regina smiled and hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

"You're welcome," she replied, sidestepping to allow him the room to climb out of the chair and trek upstairs to no doubt play some video games and relax. He certainly deserved the reprieve and she never argued with him to do chores or something else productive.

"I'm always amazed how good you are with him, dear..."

Regina turned to face her blonde companion and smiled serenely. "It wasn't always like this for a time. After the curse broke..." she trailed off, walking over to the couch and curling into Maleficent's side.

"I can imagine. He's told me how he felt," the dragon admitted in a soft voice. The brunette looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"He did?"

"He said he wasn't sure who else to talk to. Wasn't sure if they would be as understanding and patient as he knew I would be. What he now knows is I have felt the exact same way about you," Maleficent explained, a swell of happiness blooming in her heart at the trust and faith Regina's little prince had in her.

"Oh."

"The feeling of gratification for being in our lives, for helping raise us up, for loving us, yet...fear that things could turn sour, things wouldn't turn out the way we had expected and that we weren't good enough for you," the blonde spoke calmly, trying to avoid the emotion that welled up with recounting the memory.

Regina straightened and stared right at Maleficent, mouth hanging in awe. She shook her head fiercely and gulping, "You were always enough, more than enough. I was...was afraid I wasn't enough for you, Mal..."

"Shhh...I know that now. That's why you pushed me away. I understand why you did everything you did then. And I thought because of that, Lily and I wouldn't be enough to dissuade you from your quest for vengence and that's why I hadn't told you," Maleficent further explained, resting her hand against Regina's cheek and stroking the smooth surface with her thumb. She smiled. "My love for you never decreased, Regina," she added, leaning forward to capture supple lips between her own. The brunette sighed into the kiss and felt her body relax from the tense emotion previous. She kissed back soon though, a hunger to how swiftly she nipped at Maleficent's lip, teasing it between her teeth.

Chuckling Maleficent pulled away and brought Regina in for a hug, rubbing her hand down her beloved's back, thankful for her presence. Thankful, they had rekindled their relationship and were trying to be good parents to Lily. Even if they had been romantic, Maleficent would be grateful for Regina simply being in her life. She was an excellent example of what a mother should be like and many a time took a page from her little queen's book in dealing with their daughter.

"Maleficent? Why do you smell different lately?" Regina asked curiously, pulling from their embrace to look at the blonde.

Such an odd expression for the mayor to see upon her dragon's face, but she looked shy, nervous almost. Maleficent shrugged, however. "Different conditioner?" she supplied to a brunette eyebrow raised high in the sky.

"I'd have noticed that before now. I shower every other day, just the same as you and have yet to see a new bottle in our bathroom," Regina replied stonily.

"Beltane is near, my magic is affecting my body."

"Beltane was two months ago, Mal! Try again."

Silence.

A sigh. "You know...for someone so open, you're being remarkably evasive, Mal. You know you can tell me anything. What is it?" Regina near pleaded with the dragon, squeezing the blonde's shoulder in reassurance. Was it something she should be worried about too? Maleficent never panicked, should she be panicking? Okay, panic was a strong word, but it felt that way from her position.

It was Mal's turn to sigh in defeat, leaning forward and resting her head against Regina's in the process. "I...I don't want to scare you," she admitted in a small voice.

Panic was _exactly_ the word Regina meant. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart beat faster, breath shorter. "Nothing scares me," she replied with false bravado.

Maleficent inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "You're going to be a mother again," she whispered, teeth clamping onto her bottom lip in nervous anticipation.

Regina was confused for several moments, brows pulled together as she watched her lover carefully, trying to read between the lines. "Are...are you pregnant?"


	9. Schicksal

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: There's no way I'm going to catch up before the end of May but I'll keep writing these prompts because they are interesting and when I start something I like to finish it.

Schicksal

"Ain't fate a bitch?"

Regina had no idea how true those words were at the time of learning that Maleficent's daughter was Emma's first and only childhood friend growing up. Those words came back and bit her on the ass because _some dragon_ neglected to inform her of the brunette thirty year old's parentage. Of course, Mal wasn't intimate with anyone but the young queen. She was an understanding creature but quite exclusionary with her heart, a fact necessary in dragon procreation. Not many books were written on dragon lore in languages Regina could comprehend but one of the books she had discovered in Maleficent's library had explained that dragons needed to be in love to have children, needed a strong connection, and had to desire a child. One of them must have been ready to have a child but Regin was uncertain which it was. Mal had gone through life perfectly content with hoarding treasure and pleasing her own appetites, the thought of family nonexistent. But perhaps she had been ready in those years she knew Regina, despite the brunette's descent into darkness and the evolution of their relationship. She supposed it had been shortly after Cora visited her from Wonderland and she took the infertility potion when Mal became pregnant, so perhaps it was an errant desire buried deep within the queen for a child that prompted their union?

It made her head hurt thinking about it and she was highly pissed that Mal hadn't told her sooner, hadn't tried to stop her casting the curse so they could all live together and be happy. That's all Regina had ever wanted and no matter how much Mal protested it was out of fear that it wouldn't be enough for the Evil Queen to stop her quest for vengeance, that the heart of the thing she lost most would end up being the dragon lady or their child, she didn't want to forgive the blonde. She would, of course, had, in fact, but she was torn about their child. It wasn't every day you found out that not only were you a dragon but that you were the product of—was it? Regina's brows furrowed. Was Lily a product of True Love? Was that why she and Emma had bonded so easily, why they were perfect vessels for one another, why they had crossed paths as children? Were they a form of yin and yang? The princess of two light hearted heroes and the daughter of two vengeful villains. It would seem so.

"Regina..."

The mayor shook her head before turning it to gaze at the messy blonde head beside her.

"Your head's in the clouds and I'm not with you."

The brunette smiled, chuckling lightly. She reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry. I'm thinking about Lily," she admitted softly. A nod of her companion's head before she moved closer on the bed and wrapped her into a hug.

"Me too. My head is swarming with her image, of what could have beens, our future now that she's here...I can't sleep, which isn't uncommon, but frustrating when I want to sleep," she whispered back, nuzzling the sweet smelling brown hair.

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me, Mal," Regina told her honestly, biting at her bottom lip afterwards. It's not as though she would receive the ire of the dragon, had rarely seen the woman pissed at her, but she didn't like causing waves in the relationships that mattered most to her. Since their reunion and rekindling of their relationship though they had both made a promise to be completely and utterly honest with each other like they were in the beginning. And if she were being honest with herself, Regina really needed that after all she had been through.

"I know. It was foolish. I shouldn't have doubted you, should have trusted in myself to protect our child if my fears were proved well founded. I was pregnant and my instincts were throwing me for a loop. I wasn't the same person, I didn't even care if something happened to me. All that I knew I needed to do was protect my child—our child. It felt like it was me against the world," Maleficent explained, pulling from the hug to peer into her beloved's face. "I should have known our love was stronger than what ever fiber of my being was telling me. But blame is due all around this quaint town and all we can do now is move forward, Regina. We have to for our children's sake," she added, mentioning the brunette's little prince in the process. He was her shining light for so many years. He was there in lieu of the dragon and for that, for bringing Regina back to the cusp of light and dark, for changing her, Maleficent would be forever grateful.

"Fate is stronger than us, but we have to make due with what we have and what we have, my little queen...is a family that needs us, people who care for and love us. We have each other," Maleficent finished speaking with a passionate kiss, drawing Regina in by her neck to deepen the kiss.

Regina hadn't known how much she needed that affirmation, how much she needed Mal's love through their kiss and reciprocated fiercely, running her fingers through blonde locks and tangle and pull their bodies closer. She knew now in this land, after all she had been through, that all she ever needed was Maleficent. That she completed the queen in a way no one ever had, nor ever would. It was obvious their love transcended time, that they were made for each other. Regina never had to be anything but herself around the dragon. It was by far the healthiest relationship she had ever had in her life.

Struggle over as Regina claimed her position hovering over Maleficent, she pulled from their kiss and smiled serenely. "I love you," she told her adamantly, a light unlike any the dragon had seen shining in her chocolate eyes. A smile tugged at Mal's face but as she opened her mouth to respond, Regina had ducked down to nip at the pulse point on her neck and a moan tumbled out instead. Regina continued her descent down her beloved's chest, kissing, licking and nipping as she removed her shirt. It amazed her how wise and considerate Mal was with her, absolutely patient and understanding of her naivety and never one to annoyed of flustered by it. She accepted Regina's differences in stride and helped her improve, wanted the best for her and the brunette wanted to repay that kindness in one of the most pleasurable ways she knew how.


	10. Wachsend

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Trying a new writing technique, kind of oparu. Tagging some friends cause we need some cheering up: littlereddove, wapwani, nancy, broadwaybaggins, bgmoth, malefistache. And yes, this will continue into the actual camping portion but I wanted to split it up to write that part from Lily's POV.

Wachsend

Slowly but surely their relationship with Lily was improving, not as quickly as Maleficent would have liked but she knew she shouldn't push things more than she already was. Luckily, she had Regina by her side to calm her down and pull her back from being too enthusiastic in spending time with their daughter, being told that Lily needed time on her own to relax. Maleficent realized that it was something both Regina and Lily shared in common when she was on her own and had time to think about the situation. Village (or in this case, town) life was never something that appealed to her and she also understood that constantly being watched by the heroes made her feel like she had to prove her worthiness as a recovering villain and good mother. Maleficent sighed, rubbing her fingers against her temple as she felt a headache developing.

Life would have been so much easier in their realm, no one around to bother or judge them, raising Lily free of worry and being a true family. But they were stuck here in quaint little Storybrooke and Maleficent had to make the most of their circumstances. People were a pain though. She was growing frustrated with their looks. Had they never seen two women together before? This world seemed more welcoming of those relationships, though from what she did hear it was a highly debated and sensitive subject. Granted, the whole magical baby between two women was odd, but they came from a magical land, so it shouldn't have been too strange.

Maleficent's head turned when she heard the front door open. Was it Henry home from school? No, he was spending the week with Emma and the Charmings. And it certainly wasn't Lily, though the offer had been given for her to stay at Regina's house. Yet declined. Maleficent mumbled under her breath at the nuisance of that. She wanted her daughter near, wanted to share breakfast with her in the morning, to wish her a goodnight before bed, to be there for her, but Lily was thirty years old. Not old by any dragon standards, but Lily grew up in the world of mortal humans and learned to act like an adult though deep down Mal could see she still wished to be a child and have the childhood she was deprived of.

"Regina," Maleficent greeted smiling at her. Regina's head bobbed but her eyes narrowed upon further inspection of her lover.

"Are you okay, Mal? You seem a little off. Like something's bothering you," she asked as she placed her briefcase near her study's door and came over to curl into Maleficent's side on the couch.

"Yes. I'm only thinking," came the response as she wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

Regina wasn't so sure though as she sat there and contemplated Mal's posture, the tone of her voice, her immediate desire to hold her. After a few moments she bent up and kissed Mal's cheek. "I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me for the weekend? Maybe we can convince Lily to join us. Find a nice secluded spot in the woods, set up a tent, hunt for food the old fashion way if Lily's up for it. It might feel like we're back in the Enchanted Forest on one of our adventures," she spoke animatedly, hands involved as her eyes lit up in excitement. She wasn't a big fan of camping to be honest, but Henry had been growing up and this world's advancement made the experience a slightly more enjoyable one compared to their realm.

A smile tugged at Maleficent's lips as she watched Regina explain her idea, heart swelling happily at the prospect of getting away for a few days. "I would like that very much. But I'd be happy to get away with you for a while too if Lily doesn't want to join us," she told her, Regina's face lighting up further at her idea being approved. She immediately leaned up to peck Maleficent's lips.

"I'm actually looking forward to it now!" Regina exclaimed, reaching across Mal to the table where a notepad and pen were resting and began to write lists of things they needed to bring. Throughout their discussion, Maleficent mentioned that they could just magic everything they required once they found a suitable place to set up camp, Regina chiding her that if they were going to do this, they would do it right and the old fashion way.

By the time supper rolled around, Maleficent had taken to playing a game of chess on the kindle tablet Regina had gotten for her to save on space when she hoarded one too many books. Regina was in the kitchen cooking up some spaghetti and making homemade garlic bread, hoping that Lily wouldn't bail on supper this time. They had decided to ask her about camping as soon as possible, figuring they could go this weekend since Henry was with his other mother and the three of them could bond alone. Henry was absolutely a part of this family, just as much as he was a Charming, but Maleficent wanted Lily to be comfortable around both of her mothers without having any pressure from an 'outside source' to make her behave or feel guilty in not being a better daughter.

"Dammit!" Maleficent cursed as she refrained from tossing the kindle at the wall to her right. Instead, she sat it on the table beside her and stood up briskly.

"Computer win again?"

"Yes..." she growled, stalking out to the kitchen to wrap her arms around Regina's waist and nuzzle her neck. A pleased noise came from Regina as she leaned into the body. "I've ben playing chess centuries longer than that contraption's idea was first formed and yet it bests me. It makes no sense, Regina," Maleficent complained as she periodically placed kisses on Regina's neck, tongue darting out to lick a path from her collarbone up to her ear. She nipped at her earlobe for a moment before soothing it with her tongue.

"Mal..." Regina murmured, eyes closed in rapture as she felt goosebumps prickle her skin. Maleficent smirked before grazing her teeth down the column of Regina's neck until she reached the sensitive skin the met her shoulder and bit down. Regina gasped, one of her hands coming up to hold onto Mal's blond head. "You're gonna...leave a mark," she moaned.

"What else do you think my intent is?"

The sound of a voice clearing its throat drew Maleficent's head up to peer at their guest, grinning cheekily.

"Good evening, Lily," she greeted.

"Hey..." Lily trailed off, her cheeks a milder color of pink than Regina's own. Slowly she walked over to the kitchen island and sat down, eyes looking at anything but her mothers.

Regina cleared her throat, setting back to her task of stirring the pasta. "How are you doing, dear?" she asked, noting Maleficent taking another seat at the island.

"Fine. Thanks," Lily replied, refusing to ask how Regina was doing tonight. It was quite obvious how she was if the scene she walked into was any indication and it certainly seemed to be since neither of them offered an apology. But then again, it wasn't as though they had to shield an intimate moment from a child; she was thirty years old and had seen plenty of PDAs.

Maleficent's grin had vanished as she studied her daughter, a soft expression on her face as she noticed the similarities between Lily and Regina, amazed at how much of her little queen was in their daughter, both in looks and personality. She was a little sad that Lily wasn't a bit like her in appearance or personality, but she did have centuries of development to her person that might come to her child in her lifetime. There was an obvious resemblance in their dragon forms though. Lily had a green tint to her wings while Maleficent had purple, their eyes matched and their bodies were almost the same, though Lily was far lighter in scale color. She might darken with age, but secretly Maleficent hoped not.

Lily's eyes finally sought out her mother's and she sighed, recognizing that look upon Maleficent's face as she sighed. "You're staring again," she whispered, not feeling the need to embarrass her in front of Regina. It was a common occurrence, Lily had discovered. It was as though Maleficent was still in shock that Lily was there, that she was alive and had stuck around town longer than she originally promised. Even Lily was surprised she had stuck around. Despite the looks from passersby and the serious oddness of the town, it was the first place she felt normal, even if she and Mal were the only dragons around. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she had a feeling she could one day call this home.

Maleficent bowed her head in apology, keeping her blue eyes focused on an old newspaper Regina had yet to toss in the recycling bin.

"It's...it's okay," Lily added quietly, feeling guilty now. She spoke it in a way that indicated it may be okay but it was annoyingly frequent. Maleficent looked up and smiled graciously, head turning almost immediately to note Regina had collected up some plates and silverware for their meal. She stood up and took them from her lover and set the table.

"What would you like to drink, Lily?" Maleficent queried as she brought the three cups near the refrigerator.

"Sunkist, please," she answered a bit shyly, unsure if Regina had that particular soda. It had been discussed that it was one of her favorites, but she didn't know how seriously her mother had taken her role. Lily's eyes widened when she saw Mal pull out a two liter bottle of the soda and poured it into her cup. Feeling Regina watching her, she looked over as her cheeks flushed once more. "Thanks," she said to both of them, looking down into her plate. It was a little overwhelming how caring both her mothers were, how out of their way they went to make her feel welcome and safe.

"Supper's ready," Regina informed her family, bringing over the plate of fresh garlic bread then the sauce and pot of spaghetti. She sat down and began to fix her plate, watching as Lily reached for the pepper shaker and added some more spice to her portion of sauce.

They ate quietly for the most part, Lily only a little too suspicious of her parents silence, taking the opportunity to watch them. It seemed like the few times their gazes shifted to each other that they were having their own little discussion. Was that what came of being a dragon's lover? Or just...a testament to how strong a connection they had? Lily hadn't seen anything like it before, intrigued by their interaction though she had no idea what they were discussing.

"So...what's new?" Lily asked when her curiosity grew out of hand and she felt her ears buzzing with the silence. She stuck her fork into the noodles and spun them haphazardly around the utensil before chewing it.

Her mothers shared another, more obvious look, before Maleficent turned to her and smiled. "We were wondering if you wanted to go camping with us this weekend. It would just be the three of us, so I understand if that much alone time with us is daunting, but we would be appreciative if you did want to come," she informed Lily in a soft voice. Lily paused mid-chew to stare at Mal, frozen and unblinking. "No pressure," Mal promised, taking a sip of her wine.

Lily finally swallowed her food and looked down at her plate in contemplation. She knew her mothers were watching her but she kept playing with her food. "Yeah. I guess that's okay," she spoke noncommittally, but she was a little excited to be a place of their own, in a sense, getting to know each other. Their own little home that they 'made' together. It sounded like a sweet idea in her head. This home was made by the Dark Curse for Regina, the Evil Queen turned mayor and though she could presume that decorating had transformed through the years, it didn't feel like home to her. Everyone knew where she lived, could come interrupt a nice afternoon binge watching movies and it wasn't very conducive in relationship building. Not the building that Lily sought anyways.

"Wonderful!" Regina chimed in, despite Lily's seeming lack of interest, hoping her own happiness might perk up her child. "We've already made some lists, so all you need to do is bring a backpack of clothes. We'll bring the tent and sleeping bags. Do you have a particular game you like to play, Lily?" Regina asked curiously. It was likely Mal wouldn't know what it was but all three of them were learning something new daily after all. That's why they were all together.

Her gaze moved from her plate to look at Regina and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Skip-Bo's an easy, fun game...but I've always been a fan of Blizzard of '77 and the Titanic Board Game, but you probably don't have them, so it's okay," Lily answered, octave dropping when her pessimism came to the surface, face neutral once more.

Regina chuckled lightly, careful to not sound unkind. "It may be cheating, but I think in this instance it should be allowed. Are you forgetting we have magic, Lily?" she asked with a wink of one eye. With a flourish uncommon of her, she snapped her fingers and both board games Lily mentioned appeared on the unused kitchen counter. Lily's mouth dropped open as she stood from the stool and moved over to investigate the games. Maleficent caught Regina's eye and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks!" Lily said happily, turning around to look at her mother, a twinkle of—were those tears?—in her eyes. "No one's ever been so thoughtful in gift giving to me before," she whispered, biting the inside of her cheek to refrain from crying. Lily gulped down the wad in her throat unsuccessfully, causing her to stare at the tiled floor instead.

Maleficent was up from her chair in an flash, moving around the island to wrap Lily into a warm hug. She didn't say anything, didn't want to exacerbate the situation further, just wanted to let her girl know she was there for her. That nothing could harm her and that she was loved. Regina watched as she felt her own eyes prickle, reminded of similar events taking place in Maleficent's castle so many years ago when all she ever needed was a hug of reassurance that things would be okay. She stood up from the island and joined her family, wrapping an arm around Lily and tucking her head against Mal's shoulder.

They stayed like that for several moments as Lily cried, body shaking now and then from the effort, Regina's more quiet and subtle. It was insane the likeness between herself and Lily and she was grateful that Lily hadn't been put through the same tragedies she had experienced, though surely, she had a fair few of her own. She doubted, however, that she had suffered the same abuse and for that she thanked her lucky stars that someone or something was looking out for her daughter even when they couldn't look out for her as she grew up.

Lily pulled away finally, rubbing at her eyes as a flush of embarrassment came to her cheeks. She looked up to see calm expressions on both her parents' faces, surprised to find no judgement or sympathy from them. Immediately, she felt her concern wash away and a sense of peace and belonging overwhelmed her. "Thanks, mom," she murmured, looking between them both to get her gratitude for each of them across.

"You're welcome," they said in unison, glancing at each other in amusement.

"So Friday at three, we'll meet up and head into the forest, okay?" Regina suggested, figuring she could either take the day off or get everything done before noon and spend the remaining time preparing for their trip.

"Alright," Lily agreed, bobbing her head. "I'm gonna...go for now. Thanks for dinner and the invite," she added.

"Goodnight, Lily," Maleficent wished, a hand instinctively reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. She pulled her hand away a little too quickly, reminding herself that Lily wasn't a big fan of touch, but noted she didn't seem to mind that gesture right now. Probably still a little sensitive.

"Sweet dreams," Regina tacked on, smiling at their daughter as she offered a light smile and headed out the front door. "That went well," she told Mal, stepping closer to her and leaning against her side.

"Better than I thought it would. She's growing isn't she? Our relationship with her is growing, yes?" Maleficent asked, concern laced in her silky voice.

"Yes...reminds me of Henry coming back around to me after the curse broke," Regina agreed whole-heartedly. Maleficent turned to face Regina fully and grinned as she spotted the mark she made earlier that night on her neck. She bent down and kissed it softly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Regina told her sincerely, cupping Mal's face to pull her in for a kiss. "But only for you am I yours," she intoned purposefully. She was no property and would never allow herself to be treated as such. Mal's possessiveness was more along the lines of 'her lover' than 'her object' anyways so it never bothered her when it cropped up in their flirtation.

"And only for you does the dragon submit," Maleficent reciprocated.


	11. Regen

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: It would have been obvious to chose Mal for this, but I was inspired by the umbrella Regina pics. And perhaps Carol... Not very rain inspired, sorry.

Regen

"Fuck! I hate the rain!"

Her companion chuckles heartily and wraps an arm around her to pull her close. "Why such the foul mouth dear? Goodness, don't you have a son?"

"And a daughter," she says, leveling her with a look.

"Fair enough, Regina," Maleficent responds, bending down to kiss the side of her head. "Why do you hate the rain so much? I find it quite enjoyable, peaceful," she queried as they took off their coats, now safely inside Regina's home.

"Just look!" she exclaimed, staring at her expression in the front room mirror. Maleficent sauntered over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"All I see is you."

"My hair is a mess!"

"And yet, you're still as beautiful as the day I met you."

Regina's face flushed a deep red as she looked into Mal's blue eyes in the reflection. "Well...yeah, I guess that's true," she mumbled shyly.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Maleficent added, leaning over Regina's shoulder to meet her lips in an affectionate kiss. Angling her head for better access, Regina turned in Mal's arms to cup her cheeks and keep her closer.

"Mm...you're right," Regina hummed in satisfaction, leaning against Maleficent, simply enjoying their closeness for a few moments. Not to mention the fact her dragon's heat was warming her chilled bones. Mal tightened her grip on Regina, noting a shiver shake her body.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," she suggested calmly.

Regina looked up, mildly shocked at the bluntness with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "Oh, Mal...I never would have-"

"You're as cold as the sea in winter, Regina. You need to change clothes. But if you want to make a spectacle of it, I'm not objecting in the slightest," Maleficent winked at her, nipping at her lip briefly before pulling her toward the stairs. When Regina went to move, however, Mal decided to lift her in her arms bridal style and carry her up to their bedroom, peppering kisses along her exposed neck.

"Mal...if you don't stop teasing me, I won't be able to concentrate on making supper later. And the kids are-" she gasped when Mal bit down on her shoulder. "-coming shortly," she finished with a sigh.

"Maybe that's precisely how I want you," there was a lilt to her voice, but Regina knew it was more statement then suggestion and she felt a warm shiver tickle her spin.

"Only if you eye sex me up all evening," Regina dared, wondering how far Mal would go to rile her up in front of their children no less. Mal settled her lover on the edge of their bed and backed up minutely.

"Count on it," she replied cooly. She would never back down from a threat. Surely Regina would be far more horrified if she couldn't contain herself at dinner in front of (at the very least) Henry. Lily was thirty years old and seemed to be unfazed by public displays of affection, though her disgust was evident in the way she groaned or simply refused to look at either of her mothers but it was something Mal was willing to gamble on if only to torment her little queen.

Regina felt herself gulp under the intense stare of Mal, mouth suddenly dry. "Uh..." she mumbled at a loss of words. What had she gotten herself into? She spoke with smoke and bluster, not... Well, might as well make the most of it. Steeling her nerves, she stood up from the bed and slid out of her dress in one swift motion eyes never leaving Mal's. Though a smirk had developed on the blonde beauty's face, surprisingly her eyes didn't wander Regina's body. Regina moved toward her closet and pulled out a tight red button up shirt, making sure to leave the top two buttons open while the third strained against her bosom. Gracefully, she spun back around, bent over to pick up a black pencil skirt and took her time sliding it up the smoothness of her legs, allowing Mal a pleasant view down her shirt as she finished dressing.

Maleficent felt her stomach clench as she watched Regina play up such a simple task, eyes roving her form only when she wasn't looking directly at her. When her beloved came back over to her, their bodies impossibly close while not quite touching, Mal realized a low growl had formed in the back of her throat. "What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?" Regina asked, girlish giggle tumbling out of her mouth despite herself.

"You have my tongue," she said swiftly, and pressed her body against Regina's, effectively pinning her to one corner post of their bed. Maleficent leaned down and breathed on Regina's ear before nipping at it.

Regina whined when Mal descended to the slope of her neck, grazing her teeth before soothing the surface with her soft open mouthed kisses. Her hands rested on Mal's waist, attempting to tug her body closer. The sound of the door opening and closing didn't prevent Mal from leaving a pretty little mark near Regina's collarbone. "Mal," she whispered throatily.

"You didn't think this would be easy, now did you?" Mal asked, leaning back to study her handiwork. She hummed briefly before stepping away. "To dinner we go, my dear," she held out her hand. Regina's eyes narrowed as she regained her composure and flattened her hair. Instead, she strode in front of Mal toward the door only to feel a hand too low on her back.

"You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

"Consider it payback."

"Mal!" Regina hissed, slapping her arm playfully.


	12. Blühend

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Follow up to the Chapter 8 Mutter drabble/verse.

Blühend

Lily took a deep breath of air and released it slowly. She had managed to find the tallest point for a human body to stand on safely within the bounds of Storybrooke. She needed to get away and her love of heights (now understood thanks to her genetics) led her as far into that sky as possible. She was even getting better, swifter at transforming from the dragon to her human form without having to land and then transform. She had seen her mother do it a fair few times and endeavored to learn as soon as possible, the idea too tempting a trick. Lily had also been learning some magic as well from both her mothers, so had she slipped and messed up, she imagined she could have caught herself.

But here she was now, safe and sound, no need to defend herself from the dangers of a silly thing like gravity. She was pleasantly surprised at the expanse of land she was able to view from her vantage point though and a smile slid onto her face. Lily leaned against the rock face behind her, swinging her legs that rest over the edge. It was a nice sunny day in the small Maine town and for that she was grateful. It allowed her to get her mind off of things for a time, clear her head and ignore the gloomy thoughts trying to claw their way to the surface of her mind. She was happy, she swore, but...something held her back, something always stood in the way and kicked her down.

Was it the stupid darkness the damn Charmings put into her? Her money was evenly bet on that being the issue. It was bad enough she was the daughter of the Evil Queen and the supposed Mistress of All Evil, essentially born of darkness, but to have a whole other person's darkness within her too? It made her spiteful, vindictive and constantly angry. It felt like she was always losing at life and though she felt a sense of belonging in Storybrooke for the first time in her pitiful existence, she didn't feel internally any better. She almost even felt worse, if that were possible.

Knowing Emma was here, knowing her parents were here made her furious yet she didn't know what to do to hurt them, tried to not give into that urge because of her Mom's wishes. There was always that nagging voice in her head, picking away at her resolve and filling her with hatred, convincing her that revenge would sate her anger. Once and for all she would be happy, but Lily's rational side, made all the stronger through the encouragement and aid of her mother, told her it was a ruse and revenge would get her nowhere. She would still be the same. Regina told her that much, Mom backed it up.

Sigh turned groan, Lily raised one of her hands and slammed its fist into the side of the rock. It hardly submitted, perhaps some dust floated off, but her strengthened body didn't hurt from the punch either. Thankfully. There were many times in her youth that she hit a wall and lost the use of that hand for a few days, but magic was interesting in Storybrooke. Strange, of course, to get used to but fascinating in so many other ways.

There was dark and light magic, and no one person was confined to a particular kind. Villains didn't always use dark magic, nor were heroes confined to light magic. Healing spells, defense, even transportation were forms of light or maybe perhaps neutral magic. Whereas heart ripping, and spells intending physical hurt (the ones that pierce flesh) were dark magic. To Lily it seemed a very fine line between the two and how was a user to know which was which when practicing and learning? She supposed maybe there were books specifically for a kind of magic and depending on which you got your hands on...

Lily chuckled lightly. She was always creating more questions than answers in her head when she went down this path of thought. And it was always when no one was around to ask them of, or was a good time when the questions returned. Though her mother had told her once that she was always able to ask a question, talk about anything, Lily never felt it appropriate. Usually because Henry was there and she had gleaned Regina was sensitive to magic talk around him. Probably trying to maintain a good image for his sake.

She really was a good mother...

She wished she could have lived here, even if it meant she wasn't with her mom, grew up with Regina or somewhere else. Maybe her life would have been different. Or maybe she would have been stuck a baby or a toddle for twenty-eight years. That would have been hell! And then when the curse broke, then what? She probably wouldn't have remembered her mother, and even still, Mom was destroyed before the curse broke. It seemed like a really wishy-washy situation to contemplate and frankly her head was starting to hurt with all the what-ifs and could have beens. Lily was glad to know her mothers now.

Was that...? What Mom had been talking about? Letting go, moving forward...being grateful for what she did have and...cherishing their time together now?

"Lily?"

Her body jerked with the sudden stimuli, overwhelmed, in fact, by the presence of her mother, previously hindered by how deeply she had been thinking. "Mom..." Lily trailed off, sensing the blonde to her right, but refused to look at her.

Slowly, carefully, Maleficent sat down on the ledge with her, not too close, yet not too far. She leaned against the wall and rested a hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno," she answered honestly.

"Is it because—are you upset that I'm..."

"No!" Lily cut in, not angrily. She finally looked over at her mother, eyes sliding down her body to rest on the small swell of her stomach. Why was she already showing? Did dragon pregnancies take less time? She didn't seem to be in any distress of pain so it must be a natural progression and Lily's eyes lit up at the knowledge her mother was blossoming well. She looked down at the portion of rock between them. "I'm just thinking about many different things. I'm not mad at you or Regina. I'm happy, but...this darkness is always trying to push me back, so...I feel if I say I'm happy that it gets read as insincere because I can't properly show my emotions. It's like...I'm muted in a sense. Something's missing or not entirely there, like a haze," Lily attempted to explain as concisely as possible.

Maleficent nodded sagely, surprising her daughter when she looked up and saw the look on her mother's face.

"Why do I get the feeling you know exactly how I feel?"

Maleficent sighed, and reached to hold one of Lily's hands in one of her own and draw designs with her other hand on it. A means to distract herself but force herself through the story. "Before I met your mother, before I fulfilled the story that Disney portrayed—cursing Aurora—I was humiliated by her parents, Briar Rose and Stefan. I spiraled into a depression and thought that feeling nothing at all would be better than the pain I had, so I developed a drug from my potion. A drop of sleeping curse, seawater, and toadstool administered straight to the bloodstream. It took the edge off, made life bearable. I could have found a way to kill myself, but something stopped me. I can't say what...but I didn't. The drug suppressed my emotions, forced me into submission. I lost track of time, I rarely ate, I just...was. Nothing more, nothing less," she took a pause, contemplating her next train of thought.

Lily's fingers twitched minutely, eyes glued to her mother in rapt attention. She hadn't heard this before, a twinge of pain resounding in her heart as she listened.

Maleficent continued, "When your mother showed up, it had apparently been twenty? No, maybe eighteen years, since my defeat. Saying I was less than I was, that I needed a kick in the ass essentially, made me move quicker than I had in years, made me feel something once more. Never before had someone been so adamant to be my friend, to help me out despite the sore shape they could see I was in. She got me out of the fortress, convinced the tree I left burning for all those years since my rampage would bring back the dragon. However, when we were surrounding by Stefan's men I couldn't change and we were captured," a soft smile came to her face, recalling the next event. "Foolish as she was at that age—for approaching a dragon, even a benign one, is no small feat—Regina fought back. Her magic was unpredictable and unwieldy though so she was unable to fend off all of the men. Fearing for her life, or perhaps because of the kindness she had shown me...I attempt the dragon once more and succeeded," another breath of the cool air was had as Maleficent's smile widened.

"I realize that turned more into the story of how I met your mother but because of that I understand, at least slightly, about the numbness of feeling. And I certainly know how it feels to be kicked around by oneself," Maleficent faced her daughter once more, sympathetic blue eyes watching her.

Lily gulped, eyes stuck on their joined hands as she decided to flip her hand in order to squeeze her mother's. "I'm glad..." was all she said before scooting her body closer to her mother's and despite a moment's pause, leaned her head against Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent felt her throat go dry as her eyes watered at the sweet gesture from her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and held her tight.

"So, it's alright that I'm pregnant?"

Unable to stop herself, Lily found herself chuckling. "Like we could stop that now," she quipped, pushing against her mother lightly. "I'm happy for you. It does...make me think of what I missed, of what our lives could have been, so, yeah...it does hurt. But I get to see it this time, live vicariously or some shit through this little sibling of mine. I see it in Regina and Henry, but now I get to see it with both of you and this kid," Lily explained, voice light in tone. She glanced up at her mother. "Do you want another girl, or a boy? Can you have a boy?" she queried.

"I'm not sure..." Maleficent replied truthfully. Getting pregnant as a dragon was complicated and with another woman made things even more bizarre. Were they confined to female genetics or did it not matter since love was involved? Even with her many years, Maleficent still did not know everything, even about her own kind. "Regina got to raise Henry and we both missed raising you, but I wonder if having another daughter would be more upsetting to you than a son? Would you be jealous, thinking it's a replacement for you, or a do-over?" Maleficent chewed her bottom lip when she finished her questioning.

Lily glanced at her mom's hand tightening on her bicep slightly. "I know in a sense it _is_ a do-over, but if there's one thing I've already noticed, it's how full of love both you and Regina are. You love deeply and without constraint. It's almost smothering sometimes," Lily chuckled. "I mean...you would have eventually chosen to have a child together, right? So what if it's earlier than you expected. I'm not surprised you want to expand our family. And I'm tough. I'll be fine," she admitted, though that gleam of sadness returned to her chocolate eyes.

Maleficent's brows furrowed as she studied her daughter's face and pondered her next words. "Alright. But please talk to us if you feel upset, or need to say anything...at all. I want us to be open and know what's going on with each other, okay? Make sure we're all content. Please?" she asked of her child, wanting her to be comfortable about the ordeal in every aspect.

"I can do that, yeah. It is getting easier to talk to you lately," Lily muttered, feigning annoyance at the admission. Maleficent recognized the playful look on Lily and pulled her back against her side and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lily."

"...I love you too."


	13. Sonne

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. Lyrics borrowed from the Lion King musical.

Author's Notes: This author does not condone watching pirated copies of musicals.

Sonne

There's one Disney movie that Henry won't watch and surprisingly it wasn't Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, though he did take issue to the pitch of _Adriana Caselotti_ 's voice as the young teen. Perhaps it was because the movie was so ridiculously campy and inaccurate to the story he knew to be true, that he was okay watching it. She had watched it with him in fact and laughed at the hilarious rendition of the Old Hag. No...for some reason he couldn't bring himself to watch The Lion King. Granted, many who grew up in Lily's age group claimed it to be the most heart-breaking of the Disney films in the Golden Age and she was inclined to believe it true.

However, she was stumped as to why the young teen was bothered by it. So one day she had hooked up her external hard drive (full off downloaded content, both legal and illegal) to the DVD player and began to watch a live recording of The Lion King, which she felt would help get to the bottom of what bothered Henry. There was so much to the story in the Broadway edition than the film, added songs, more meaningful telling because you saw human faces, though it made Mufasa's death no less a horror. Lily had her legs curled up under her as she sipped at her soda and munched on a bag of chips, waiting for the kid to come home.

One of Lily's favorite songs "Shadowland" had come and passed by the time the door opened to Regina's house. Lily had moved in some months back, mostly because she didn't want to keep paying out of her own pocket to stay at Granny's or find her own place. Underhanded, she knew, but it did give her a better glimpse into her mothers' lives so she got to know them too. "Hey, Henry," Lily called out over the scene unfolding in front of her.

The boy came into the living room with furrowed brows directed at the TV screen. "Whatcha watching?" he asked, swinging his backpack off to rest it against the couch side. He then went to the kitchen to get a drink before returning to Lily's side.

"Oh, just a pirated musical," she said cavalierly. Henry paused before sitting, leveling her with a look that was all too similar to one of Regina's. "Weird..." she murmured under her breath. Lily shook her head and waved at the screen. "Just sit, listen," she suggested, as her second favorite song was coming up. Henry shrugged and got comfortable on the couch.

" _Where has the starlight gone?_

 _Dark is the day_

 _How can I find my way home?_

 _Home is an empty dream_

 _Lost to the night_

 _Father, I feel so alone"_

Lily watched Henry carefully as the song began, wondering if he understood it was Lion King he was watching, if he knew this song was about Simba lamenting his father's death and things that never happened in his youth. "This is one of my favorite songs. Very pivotal and important," she remarked quietly during a slight break in the lyrics.

" _You promised you'd be there_

 _Whenever I needed you_

 _Whenever I call your name_

 _You're not anywhere_

 _I'm trying to hold on_

 _Just waiting to hear your voice_

 _One word, just a word will do_

 _To end this nightmare"_

Henry's face had contorted and he frowned deeply as the story continued. It didn't seem like he realized it was his most disliked Disney movie on stage yet, but he didn't seem all that happy about the song either. Lily pondered this, wondering if perhaps he saw himself in Simba. No one ever talked about Henry's father, but considering Emma's age, she figured she must have gone down a slightly more tumultuous path than she herself had, considering she got pregnant at the age of seventeen. Beyond that, Lily was unknowledgeable. The chorus chimed in with Simba on the screen before them.

" _I know that the night must end_

 _And that the sun will rise_

 _And that the sun will rise_

 _I know that the clouds must clear_

 _And that the sun will shine_

 _And the sun will shine"_

"Is this a live Lion King?"

"Yes. Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

He looks contemplative, but mostly retains a neutral expression and that worries Lily. Did she upset him beyond forgiveness? Had she screwed up royally again? She sighed and looked down into her lap.

"No. I'm not mad. I just...I don't like what happened to Simba. I...see myself in him a lot," Henry admitted in a quiet voice after confidently assuring Lily he was okay.

"You lost your dad, right?" the question is nearly whispered, Lily concerned to further exacerbate the situation.

"Yeah. I didn't even get a chance to get to know him. After he learned of me, all he wanted was to do better than his father did. To make up for his poor childhood and never leave me. But...things happened. In stopping Pan, mom had to send Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest and mom and I across the border into the other world. We lived in New York for a year without memories of magic or that she had ever given me up for adoption. It was nice. But looking back it felt like something important was missing too," Henry explained, pausing here and there to gather his thoughts before continuing on. He didn't want to have to explain too many of the confusing details so conciseness was a necessary.

"When we were back in town, I still didn't recall our mom," he glanced up to indicate he meant Regina. Lily was unsure if she'd ever feel okay calling both her parents 'mom' but when she felt ready, she knew she would have to figure something out to save on confusion. "And I didn't see dad at all because he was being held captive by Zelena, but stuck in Gold's body because I guess he had tried to resurrect him in the Enchanted Forest, but Gold tried to save him by...absorbing him. That continues to baffle me. But in the end dad knew he had to separate their bodies and asked..." Henry found his mouth had gone dry as his eyes watered slightly. He reached up and brushed at them for a second.

When he went to rest his hand on his leg once more, Lily clasped it. She smiled sympathetically at him and gave his hand a little squeeze. Henry nodded back in thanks. "He asked mom—Emma, to use her light magic to separate them which killed him. Even at his funeral I still didn't remember him, know anything about him. Mom said he was a hero and died fighting for family but, I feel cheated," he finished, teeth protruding as his bit on his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I know you have a big family as is—seemingly getting bigger every year—but I can imagine how tough it is to not have that pivotal parent in your life," Lily replied, moving closer to Henry and raising her other hand in open opportunity to hug him, if he so chose. She knew she would like a hug in his situation. God...what would it be like if Mal or Regina died? After so soon... Lily found her own lip between her teeth as Henry snuggled into her embrace. That would be horrible!

"The bigger family makes it less hard," he sniffled. "Makes the pain go away a little quicker. That song...helps," he admitted, hands tightly wound in her shirt. Lily took in a shuddering breath as she rubbed his back soothingly. Her eyes darted to the door seconds before it opened to reveal...both her moms.

Mal looked a little more distressed than Regina, no doubt hearing Henry's crying through the walls of the house before spying the two on the couch. Their eyes locked and Mal was over in an instant, not bothering with the extra seconds of human walking. "Lily?" she queried in a soft voice as Regina approached warily.

Gulping as she felt Henry loosen his hold to look at the blonde, Lily found herself propelled toward her blonde mother and gripping her a fierce hug. "Don't die on me," she whispered, barely audible to the dragon lady. Maleficent's eyes immediately welled with tears while she wrapped her arms around her daughter and nuzzled her neck.


	14. Lieblich

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Might have borrowed an idea from Oparu; it's really stuck with me and I adore it. Based on a conversation with voltaire about gender roles and being supportive of one's child. Future SB. His name is a combination of Daniel and Valiant. Pronunciation: "Dah-va-lee-all" Hey, I wrote full DQ Family incorporating everyone!

Lieblich

"I want that one, mama!" resounded through the store after a dramatic gasp. The little boy around the age of five plucked the doll from the shelf and ran over to his mother who bent down to his height. "Look how pwetty she is!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think she's an excellent choice, sweetie," Maleficent replied, brushing back the doll's brown hair to better view the intricacies of her face. She nodded to affirm her own statement. When she stood back up to take her son to the counter and pay for his new toy, she noticed the rest of the store's occupants looking at her with disgust.

Though she made no indication, she could hear them whispering under their breath 'That's a _girl's_ toy.' 'Well, it's no surprise, his mothers are _gay_.' 'He's the lovechild of two women. _Biologically._ ' 'He'll grow up to be _just_ like them.'

Head held high, they approached the counter and Maleficent produced the debit card for the clerk who smiled down at her son. "That doll's been sitting there for a long time, I'm glad you picked her. She needs a home," she informed him, surprising Mal that no hatred was seen in her green eyes. She was grateful for at least that.

"I dunno her name yet though," he admitted with a frown.

"That's alright. Sometimes it takes a while to pick one. My parents waited a week after I was born to pick my name," she informed him as she ran the card.

"I hatched too early," he told her with the lighthearted carelessness only a child could have. Maleficent chuckled lightly. It was no secret in the town, but his bluntness was amusing and a welcome relief to the snide remarks still being made throughout the store.

The cashier paused in her actions as though contemplating that 'yes, yes he would be hatched. His mother's a dragon, so...' and she turned around to hand Maleficent the card and receipt. "I hope you and your new friend have fun then, little sir," she winked at him. "Thank you for you stopping in," she smiled at Maleficent.

"Bye, miss," he said, reaching for his mama's hand when they turned to leave the shop. They began to walk down the street when he asked, "Mama, are you okay?"

Maleficent's face broke from the tense lines they had previously been in and she smiled for his sake. She had experienced dismissive coldness before. Judgement of the most vile kind yet she had never been so enraged as she had when the town was already turning on her beloved son. He was _five_ for crying out loud! What had he done to deserve such ire? "I'm fine Davalial. Only thinking. Do you want to get some ice cream before going home?" she queried in a chipper tone.

"Mommy will get mad. Isn't it close to supper time?" Davalial pointed out, adjusting his grip on the doll. His auburn eyes glanced up at a couple passing them by. He grinned at them and tried to move his arm to wave. Davalial was confused when their faces remained scrunched up and unfriendly.

"That is true..." Mal mused as her son looked behind them at the receding couple. They had turned back around to their task, but he was curious. "But what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," she added, swiftly lifting her son with the grip she had of his hand and holding him to her hip. She placed a kiss to his nose and he giggled but shook his head.

"I want ice cream with both my mommies," he informed her happily. Which meant after supper...

"Alright, little man. You win this time," she conceded as they continued their journey home, Mal unable to help her glares at passersby should they give her doll-toting child a strange look of even the slightest degree. She would not allow her baby boy to be mistreated.

Later that month, Regina had a rare day off of work and Mal had already made plans with their daughter to go flying and practice magic, so she had taken their son out for a day on the town. Which wasn't much, all things considering but she really needed the break from the daily grind and what better way to do that but to spend time with family? They had gone to lunch with Henry because apparently there was this new concept of high schoolers going off campus for lunch breaks, and Regina jumped at the opportunity to spend time with both her sons. After bidding Henry adieu, a sloppy kiss on his cheek from Davalial, Regina had decided it was about time her youngest got a few new clothes so they had gone to the store.

She had noticed a few odd, but not concerning looks at lunchtime directed at her and Davalial, most probably because he was clad in a purple shirt with a pink horse ironed on the front, and a pair of turquoise shorts. With some persuading by all of her family, she had begun to loosen up and allow her son to pick out his own clothes. She had a certain image in her mind when Henry was growing up, allowing him to choose of course, but his closet was filled with only the best clothes to her own personal liking. She realized now that it was a form of control that she really shouldn't have taken over something so personal as one's wardrobe. She had experienced that first hand for half of her life in the Enchanted Forest. Lady-like dresses and proper gowns picked out by her mother and then the king. She much preferred her riding outfits and those she allowed herself to wear when visiting Mal in the early years of their friendship. Courtship was a more accurate term though...

Regina's face had broken into a smile while her perusing the racks had stilled. She glanced around the store for a second until she spotted her son talking with a young girl a couple years older than him. He traipsed over to her then and she knelt down.

"Mommy, can I wear a dress?" he asked.

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes and mouth opening only slightly in shock. She barely registered a gasp to her right and she immediately turned to glare at the person in question. Said person bowed their head and moved away from the couple, not daring to cross the former Evil Queen. Regina took a breath of air and released it to center herself. "Do you want to wear a dress Dava?" she questioned. Surely, he did or else he would have remained silent, but she wanted to make sure of his reasonings.

"Uh huh. I wanna look pwetty. Like her," he said pointing back to the girl he had been speaking with. His blonde curls swayed when he turned back to look at her with those innocent eyes she adored.

Regina's smiled was soft as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can, sweetheart," she promised him before standing to move into the girl's section of clothes. She began to look through the dresses, ignoring the tingling feeling of eyes glued to her back. This wasn't a pleasant experience, that much was for certain.

"They're all so pwetty, mommy. I dunno how to choose," Davalial giggled, tugging on her skirt. Regina picked him up to look at the dresses she had found.

"Hmm...well, we know that purple looks good on you," she tapped his nose for emphasis. "And mama _really_ likes that color too."

"She looks good in purple," he agreed happily, eyes shifting to look at the dresses.

"Oh! I got it," Regina stated as she pulled a cute purple starry dress off of the rack and showing it to her son. His mouth opened wide, an obvious attachment already made to trying it on. Davalial nodded fiercely and scrambled out of her arms. He reached up to hold the dress, feel the material.

"I like it," he told her, eyes shining in mirth. Regina felt her heart swell at his show of happiness.

"Let's go try it on then," she suggested, walking to the change room. "Want help?" she asked, Davalial shaking his head.

"Got dis," he spoke assuredly as he waltzed into the room and closed the door behind him. Regina stepped back a few paces to sit on the bench nearby, the rack behind her effectively shielding her from the two mothers behind her.

"I don't know why they don't have better control over their kid."

"I know! You'd think a dragon and evil queen would be more strict."

Regina's brows furrowed together as she felt her anger rise to the surface. What the hell were they talking about?

"Playing with girly toys, wearing pink dresses. His mothers dress more butch than he does."

"Poor kid will become a faggot like them."

"I beg your pardon?" Regina's voice boomed as she stood from her seat, uncaring if her son heard through the thin door. The two women shied away from her despite the rack between them. "There is nothing wrong with two women or two men loving each other and there sure as hell nothing wrong with my kid liking what this world claims to be 'girly' things. Gender norms are laughable at best and pathetic. They separate kids from one another at such an early age, hindering their ability to be open. Why suppress a child's desire to do something they have passion about. Would you prevent your daughter from learning to sword fight? From fending off an attacker in any regard? No you wouldn't because it's regarding her safety and you're parents. Well, a child's mind needs to be protected too. If you shut out a piece of them that's crying for help, to be set free, you end up harming them and pushing them away from yourself. I don't know what makes you two think your opinion on this matter is gold, but he is _my_ son and I will raise him as _I_ see fit," Regina's eyes were ablaze but she managed to hold back from summoning a ball of fire, though her hands were clenched at her sides, prepared to throw a punch if her angry worsened.

"How do I look?"

Regina breathed out through her nose and narrowed her eyes one last time at the two frightened women before turning around and smiling reassuringly at her nervous son. "You are the cutest boy I've ever seen, Dava," she informed him, bending down to pull him into a tight embrace. Dava's anxiety immediately fell away and his eyes locked with the women across the way, confusion evident on his face as the scoffed and turned away. Dava's head tilted, lips pursed.

"Sissy, sissy, look! Look! I match my doll!"

"You are both very fashionable. I'm super jealous," Lily replied as her baby brother crawled onto the couch beside her. He was donned in a sky blue dress with elegant white birds smattered on the design, his doll recently made a dress to adore her body. Lily was constantly surprised at the never ending skill set Mal seemed to retain. She hoped there would be a day she could do any and everything she ever wanted to do. She was already beginning to understand that her brain worked very much like a filing cabinet and even if she locked away a skill or a memory, all she had to do was find where it was and access it. It never seemed to go away as quickly as it did for those around her. Not a single detail from the age of ten and up did she forget. It was handy, but she imagined it could be bothersome at some point.

Davalial laid his doll on his lap and began to brush her chestnut hair with the smaller brush they had gotten for him. "She kinda looks like you, sissy," he told her absentmindedly.

Lily looked down at the doll and gave a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, she kinda does. But she can't have my name," she told him, poking his shoulder with a chuckle.

"You dun even like your name. Mama nor mommy got to name ya," he quipped back, not missing a beat.

"That is true..." she trailed off. Giving it some thought for a moment she added, "Well, we could always ask what mama wanted to name me and you could give your doll the name or...I lied about my name for a time. Went by Starla, cause of this." Lily pointed to her birthmark for explanation.

Dava looked at her wrist for several moments. "Nah. Mama probably wanted a name like mine," he giggled. "I like it, it's not like anyone else's but...it'd be hard. I like Starla a lot. It fits ya," he grinned up at her.

"Thanks. I liked it at the time too," her smile was soft, reminiscent. Lily was glad to not be in that same precarious situation, worried about her past tracking her down, coming back to haunt her. And being in Storybrooke made her feel all the safer now, but she was more happy to feel needed, to belong and be wanted. Plus being a dragon was a seriously awesome perk. Noticing her sad look, Davalial climbed into Lily's lap and cuddled against her chest, holding his doll close to his chest.

She felt her heart clench at his behavior, truly touched at how quickly, how easily this small creature had loved her, double darkness aside. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was his sissy and that was good enough for him. He didn't need more, didn't have any high moral ground he wished her to stand on, didn't have any hopes or dreams for her to attain. He wanted her to be. And that made him happy.

Watching Davalial grow up really gave Lily a firsthand look at the change Henry made in his mother's life. It really was something amazing to be needed and wanted that unflinchingly. The trust between two people, even if she wasn't Dava's mother, that bond was still there, she understood its strength, it's purpose. Lily had wrapped her arms around her brother and wasn't sure when the two of them had drifted off to sleep, far too content to care when they were roused much later around supper time.

It wasn't often that Henry had classes until the very end of the day, his schedule circling to a different pattern each day and his afternoon classes were mostly study halls so he managed to get out earlier than usual, able to go home and relax. But on days like this, he was lucky and had a chess club meeting which lasted just long enough for him to meet up with his baby brother and walk him home. It made him happy to spend the extra alone time with his brother. Henry didn't like to say it, though he mentioned it to Regina now and then, but Mal had become a subtle helicopter mom. No one brought it up with the dragon lady, but they all presumed it was because of what happened with Lily, so they kept quiet and helped her ease up.

Unfortunately, Henry had gotten into a particularly tough and elongated match so he was late picking up his baby brother, but it was a spoken agreement that they would meet on the playground as it was the safest and easily accessed place on the grounds. He rushed through the halls, adjusting his backpack as he opened the door outside. At first he didn't see the blonde haired boy on the swings or sitting on a high perch of the jungle gym. Kid really was a dragon, loving heights and all. Henry walked around slowly.

"Dava?" he called out, a moment later hearing a sniffling from behind a tree. Gulping down his fear, he walked over and around the tree slowly. "Dava?" he asked again, kneeling down. "What's the matter?"

The boy turned to face Henry, his lip split in half as light blood dripped down onto his chin. Henry couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. This would not go over well with Mal and mom.

"I got hit," Davalial whispered in a broken voice. Never had Henry seen the child upset, had seen him cry unless he had a bad dream or a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded. This was an entirely new side of the boy he never wished to see again.

"Why?" Henry's voice was soft, mouth dry in anticipation.

"I dunno!" came the reply as a fresh wave of tears rolled from Dava's brown eyes. Henry moved in closer and pulled the boy into a hug, rubbing his back and soothing his hair until he calmed down. He knew the kid mustn't be very old, but Henry felt the urge to punch his brother's bully's lights out. He would of course get in trouble. And probably with his grandmother so not only would that be awkward, it would be wrong to hit a younger kid. Well...it was wrong to hit _any_ kid no matter the circumstance. Henry was assuredly non-violent.

"Wanna talk about it," Henry asked in a calm voice when Dava's cries turned into whimpers and gasps for breath. Slowly, he pulled from his brother's embrace, a tiny nod of his head in ascent.

Dava began with a shrug. "I dunno why. He said I wasn't a boy cause I wore pink and liked dresses and dolls. He said I wanted to be a princess. And then he hit me," he explained, hiccuping from his previous attempts at breathing. "Henwy...I want to be a princess. Like mommy, Emma, Snow, Auwowa," Davalial admitted, befuddled beyond further words.

Henry's eyes welled with concern, barely keeping his own tears in line. He pulled Dava into another hug and just held him for a few moments to center himself. This wasn't fair. He knew the townsfolk weren't entirely on board with his mom and Mal dating, practically married, if he was being frank as to what their relationship reminded him of. It was certainly what he had seen of his grandparents'. But now it was coming down on Davalial simply because he enjoyed different things. But eventually he knew the women's relationship would come down the line as a form of torment.

"Henry? You okay, kid?"

He looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled almost relieved. "Hey, mom," he sighed, watching as she came over to kneel with him.

"Hi, Emma," Davalial muttered in greeting, rubbing at his eyes to better see the woman.

"Hey...you okay, Dava?" she asked, studying his bruising lip before glancing at Henry for explanation.

"Dava has a bully. I'm going to talk to grandma later," Henry informed her, hand resting firmly on his brother's back. Emma nodded in understanding, wondering why it happened.

"He didn't like my clothes. How silly. I wanna be a princess," Davalial told her with a fierce determination, cracked only by the redness of his eyes.

Emma chuckled, but caught on immediately. "People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta push back and say, 'No, this is who I am'. And remember, Dava...we're all here for you. Henry and I, your moms, and Lily. The only people who matter are those that matter to you, your family and those you love, okay?" she explained in a strong voice, reaching out to hold his chin lightly in her hand. Dava's eyes lit up even further and a grin finally blossomed on his face, encouraged by the blonde's words.

"Yeah...you're right, Emma," he conceded, sadness gone from his voice.

"Good. Now, hold still," she warned him as her hand glowed with white light and she healed Dava's split lip. Standing up, Emma reached for both of the boys' hands an declared, "This calls for ice cream. My treat!"

"Can we have a tea party, mom?"

Both heads turned to their little man, a tactic he had picked up incidentally from Henry to ask both or either of his moms at once. "Sure," Mal responded.

"Will...will people show up?" he asked in a small voice, playing with the food on his plate. Lily paused in taking a sip from her wine glass to look at him.

"I'm definitely coming," Lily said adamantly, but as an after thought asked, "Do I have to dress up?"

Regina grinned to herself. Her daughter was not one for girlish things but she tried so hard to help Davalial enjoy them, understand them because she had been a girl growing up in this world and conforming to these standards. Regina wasn't as far removed from her childhood as Mal was but things were so vastly different for boys in the Enchanted Forest.

"A-course," Dava said, but turned his gaze to Regina, obviously curious of her opinion of the town's inhabitants. He had learned early on, somehow, that his mommy seemed to have a better grasp in questions like these.

She offered a smile and nodded her head. "I will find people who would love to come. And we'll make sure it's the best tea party ever," Regina spoke with determination.

"I'm sure Aurora and little Angie will come. They just adore you," Maleficent chimed in. Henry glanced over at her. He knew Mal's issues stemmed from Aurora's mother, Briar Rose, but he was happy that the two had come to terms with things and moved forward, got along well. There was a fondness between them.

"Philip Junior can come too," Dava added before anyone else could speak. He didn't want Aurora's first child feeling left out. Didn't want anyone to be.

"We'll ask him," Regina assured, placing a hand on her son's.

"I bet Neal will come," Henry suggested with a swift nod at his mother. "Grandma would love to come, I know that for certain." Lily scoffed but chuckled lightly in response.

"I don't want any meanies though. I don't want to have everyone in class. That's silly. I don't like everyone," Davalial informed the table sternly. He never did understand why he had to give everyone a Valentine in February. Or why so many kids invited the whole class to parties. You didn't like someone, you don't bring them over.

"That's understandable. I agree," Mal replied. "So it is a fancy party, formal wear required? How...formal?" She looked at Regina with a severe look, wondering if she would overdo it and dress too fancy. Regina smirked and winked at her.

"Yup, fancy," he answered as he stabbed a piece of meat and began to chew it.

Regina looked at their son while she took a sip of wine. "Dava, sweetheart. Do you want to wear a dress or a suit?" she asked, feeling an unusual chill in the air as the table fell silent save Dava's clattering of fork on plate.

"Hm...I dunno. Can I choose when we have it?"

"Absolutely," she promised. It would make quite the statement however if he invited an even amount of boys and girls, or mothers and fathers, while wearing a suit. Not only would he be hosting a 'girl's event', but he would be showing that as a boy, he could partake in a tea party. But she wouldn't care if he wore a dress either. Regina only wanted him to be happy.

Later that night, Dava had asked for a story from Henry as he was laid down to rest and couldn't help but ask about the Story of Starla, as they had all labeled it. The young Author was more than happy to oblige, despite it being a slightly sad beginning of a story. It ended on a happy note and was revealed that Starla was actually Lily and it was her story. Davalial knew the story back and forth at this point, almost as well as he knew the Queen Who Fell in Love with the Dragon but he grinned and giggled every time, content as a bee in a garden.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina whispered, hand on his bicep as she leaned to kiss his cheek. God, wasn't it yesterday he barely reached her elbow and now he was at least a half inch taller than her. "Goodnight. I love you," she told him, walking further into the room to pull the covers closer to Dava and pushed a curl from his forehead. "Goodnight, my little dragon," Regina said, watching a smile cross her son's face in his nearly asleep state. She turned on his nightlight—a slow swirling of birds in a blue light—before she exited and turned off his bedroom light.

Regina headed down to the master bedroom, far too exhausted to attempt and continue the movie Lily and Henry had finally settled on for the night. As she entered the room, she was only mildly surprised to see Mal lounging in their bed, already changed for the night in a light purple nightgown.

"Hello, beautiful," Mal greeted her, tapping the bed beside her. Regina smiled, waving her hand to change clothes and did as she was asked. Immediately she curled into Mal's side, burying her head against Mal's chest.

"I'm nervous for him, Mal," she whispered.

"He's very strong, dear. Just like you. His heart knows no limits in love. Not even of gender limits this world places upon others," Mal told her, kissing the crown of her beloved's head.

"I know. He's so steadfast and unwavering but he knows something's up. He sees it. Already at five. And it's getting worse," Regina pulled away to look into reassuring blue orbs. Mal nodded sympathetically.

"Be grateful you don't hear them a mile away. Lily feels she'll lose control some day soon if it keeps up," Mal explained. Regina sighed and let her head fall to the bed once more.

"He's just so lovely and fantastic and I couldn't have wished for more, but I can't control his environment and it makes my blood boil that he would be unhappy," Regina tried to express herself, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

Mal adjusted herself to draw Regina into a kiss, hand resting on her neck to encourage her further. Regina relaxed into the kiss, intensifying it as she angled herself above Mal and became more fevered for the affection. It was an easy fix to forget about her woes, that was certainly one good aspect—No! Before Regina could pull away and protest, no doubt further upsetting herself, Mal flipped their positions and straddled Regina's hips.

She bent down swiftly and bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder, drawing a pleased hiss from Regina, her hand tangling in her blonde locks as the expected rush of magic shuddered her body. Mal pulled back, watching Regina was a half-smirk before it vanished.

"That...that is what created our son. Our love. And our love for him is all the strength he needs, all the support he needs and he will be fine. I know it's hard to think long-term or that the long term is scary and uncertain, but so far for me things have turned out fine. I've found love again," Mal bent down and soothed their mark with her tongue. "I've been reunited with Lily...and I got a second chance at motherhood with Davalial and you," she finished, eyes shining with love and adoration, optimism too.

Regina's heart slowed back to its normal rhythm, the bond of their mark calming and centering her, assuring her of the truth in Mal's words. Though, Mal had never lied to her. Withheld the truth or danced around lying, but never a bold-faced lie which made their relationship all the more important. It was no wonder she had fallen in love with the dragon lady all those years ago.

"Your turn to be positive, my little queen," Mal told her, moving to half lay on Regina as she peppered her neck with soft kisses.

Her head pressed against the pillow, deeming this a form of torture to think while being ravished, Regina's sigh morphed into a moan. "I...met someone I could truly be myself with, no fear. I got out of a horrible situation and made myself stronger. I-" she gasped when Mal kissed the spot behind her ear, acutely aware of their breasts pressed together. "-I filled the hole in my heart and found true happiness for the first time in years. My heart was opened to love once more...was reunited with you and then Lily. And chose to have a child that would be of my genes when I thought I never would again," Regina finished with a groan, tangling her hands in Mal's hair to pull her from her skin. The glare she was gave was a pitiful comparison to those she once had, eyes hazy with love and lust for Mal.

Mal's eyebrows rose minutely as though questioning the look. Regina's frown deepened before she crashed their lips together and attempted to push Mal onto her back. She was unsuccessful, however and pouted when Mal pulled away to brush brown locks from her face. "So much to be positive about, to be happy for. Our son will be just fine. Which is more than I can say for you, my dear," Mal informed her with a devilish grin, hand ghosting down the plain of Regina's stomach.

"Bring it," Regina challenged, not only about being brought to screams of ecstasy later, but of life in general. With her dragon beside her, with all her family surrounding her, Regina knew she could take on the world if she so wished. She _would_ take on the world with her family, for her family. Things my not always work out or be ideal, and there would certainly be more bumps along the way but she felt the largest hurdles in her life had been surmounted. Regina didn't feel invincible but she felt empowered with the family she had found and created for herself.

This was happiness and this was somehow, remarkably, the life she had.


	15. Krieg

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Note: Dream Catcher information drawn from my own childhood recollections. I mean no harm or offense to anyone. Double darkness Lily exploration since we've not seen it on the show yet.

Krieg

She feels that creepy crawly sensation over her skin again, as though a fog rolling in off the shore, a misty creepy feeling that produces goosebumps across her exposed skin, steam wafting from her warmer core temperature. She feels like she's drowning, that she's being suppressed as the sensation overwhelms her body and it shakes with the force of something entering her body forcibly. No...no! Get out! GET OUT OF ME! She pleads with it to no avail, squirming and writhing as it succeeds and she feels a change develop, a foreign presence she really doesn't want. It mixes with her own in an unpleasant fashion of fear, angry, hopelessness and loneliness. She can't ward it off, her happier emotions smothered and shut away without a key to the room. Her hear withers in her chest and everything about her grows darker, her eyes, her hair, her skin.

The inability to fight it, to fix it is what kills her, gives her the opportunity to truly and absolutely give herself up to the sensation, allow herself to fall and collapse. To fly without wings and not care if she gets hurt upon impact. Why would that matter when she was slighted, forsaken, forgotten? Opening her eyes didn't help any, all she saw was darkness, unused to the strange stimuli about her and certainly unable to understand it just yet. Overpowered by a bright light, she feels the tether expand and pulled taut before snapping painfully, a wail escaping her lips as her world goes black once more.

Curiosity abound at the sounds, the feelings she was having, Maleficent opened the door to her daughter's room quietly, mouth dropping as she saw sweat sheen on Lily's forehead, her body jerking haphazardly on the bed, tangling in the sheets around her. She crosses the distance to the bed swiftly, climbs up and wraps Lily into a tight embrace, stroking her hair and whispering in the ancient dragon language. It always seemed to have a soothing effect on Lily, as though magic were enveloping and protecting her. It was no spell, of course, but the metaphor was accurate.

Lily begins to still in her rest, clutching desperately to the back of Maleficent's nightgown, head buried in the crook of her mother's neck, moistening the surface with silent tears she doesn't even realize she's shedding. The bond between mother and child had been strengthening these past few months, dragon communication a key in that connection reforming, which is the reason Mal had woken up at god knows what time with this wave of fear startling her body awake. She was unsure if it was Regina, but upon inspection her lover was contently fast asleep, so she it could have only been one other person, Lily. The images came and went from her mind, but she was almost certain it was the brief waking moments of Lily's life before she was sent to this world through the portal.

Knowing this didn't ease her tension, but made Mal whisper a little more passionately, grip her child more protectively, but she refrained from crying herself. Feeling her heart lighten as the clouds moved from blocking the moon's path and its light shone through the window, Maleficent glanced down to see Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"What is that language?" she whispers in a hoarse voice.

"Our language. That of dragons," Maleficent murmurs back, unable to resist the urge to kiss Lily's head, pushing her brow locks from her face.

"I want to learn," Lily informs her. Maleficent smiles. It's only when Lily is particularly vulnerable, moments like these, that she's so bluntly her child, asks for things she would hesitate to during the day hours. She sees a glimpse of the child she would have raised when it's just her comforting Lily. A part Lily tries to hide away behind a carefully crafted veneer of sarcasm and disinterest. But Mal knows.

"I would love to teach you. We have all the time we need," she replies, loosening her grip as Lily wiggles to better look at her mom.

"I had a nightmare again. I don't understand them. I don't recall what they're about but it's always the same, the same feelings, sensations. It's like an unbearable pressure. I want them to go away, Mom," Lily tells her, bottom lip trembling. It's obvious she's been dealing with this for many years than she's let on. The dreams scare her beyond belief and Maleficent's unsure if she should reveal her theory about them. Would it break her child's heart further or ease her suffering? Make her anger at the Charmings and Emma all the fiercer? Her eyes darted away from Lily's and she sighed.

"I think...from our telepathic link that those nightmares are a memory. Your first memory. Dragons are able to retain a vast amount of knowledge, our brains are wired differently than a human's and though it's hard to access or it may be fuzzy and confusing, that memory is your first breath of air, your first consciousness of mind. I believe...you are experiencing the transfer of Emma's darkness into you and being transported to this world," Mal explained as best she could, watching Lily carefully.

Lily's head bobbed once in understanding, though a contemplative look crossed her face. "So I have PTSD?" she deadpanned, staring at Mal with a brow cocked.

Mal's mouth gaped briefly, trying to find the information she had on that acronym, only coming across it a few times. "Well, we can't say that for sure and it might be insulting to those with that disease, but yes, you probably are suffering from a trauma," Mal reiterated, knowing how important it was in the human world to be wary in certain subjects.

"Well, I want them gone," Lily spoke like a petulant child, pout and all which drew forth a small chuckle from Maleficent.

"There is something we could do."

"Oh?"

Maleficent sat up on the bed and waving her hand some crafting materials appeared in front of her lap. "Long before humans became malevolent and bitter, always seeking a way to screw one another over, dream catchers were used to protect those with tumultuous pasts," Mal began as she picked up the circle hoop and began to lace some string through it like a spiderweb. "Hanging one above your head near your bed as you slept caught all bad dreams, or spirits, thoughts, and held them there while only the good spirits were let through. It's purpose was to ensure a good night's rest and a means to not exert one's magical energies should a fear grow too strong and instinct win out, affecting something nearby," she finished the tale, glancing at Lily as her hands continued to move deftly with the items in her hands.

"That sounds familiar. Something in the Native American tribes," Lily contributed, rubbing at her eye with one hand and adjusting her legs on the bed now that she was upright. She looked down at the trinkets her mother had magicked up, cocking her head.

"It works best if made by the user, so go ahead and pick out some feathers, beads for the web, and a trinket or two," Mal urged her daughter. Lily felt her shoulders slump, the sound of her mother's voice a comfort even now after the nightmare was fading from her thoughts.

Lily leaned forward to investigate the pile, pulling aside the beads she found pretty or interesting. Once she had settled on two wing like items and a star to attach to the bottom of the hoop, she took her time choosing feathers. Honestly, she just wanted some basic same colored flowers, but there weren't many in the pile. Maleficent had begun to string the beads into the center of the dream catcher, observing her daughter now and then.

"There," Lily muttered, sitting up to observe her mother's progress on the item, a small smile coming to her face. Maleficent handed her to beautifully laced hoop, attached the top piece of leather for hanging purposes and picked up the wings and star.

Mal flipped the star over in her hand to reveal a hole on the backside. "You can attach this to the string in the center bottom of the dream catcher," she explained while Lily collected the item and began to fiddle with the string to get it sitting straight. Now that she had the center ready, the wings were easier to attach, especially because they could be half-cocked and still look nice. Together they put together the leather pieces for the feathers to be strung on the ends of.

"Wow..." Lily said, scoffing at their work. Not only did it take so little time, it looked amazing to her. Not to mention it...was the first thing she and her mom had made together. She felt her heart lighten at that thought, looking at the woman beside her. "It will work?"

"As with all magic, you have to believe it will work or it won't. But if that's too hard, I will believe for your sake tonight," Maleficent said confidently. Taking the dream catcher from Lily's hand, she turned to hang it above Lily's bed before facing her once more. "Ready to try and sleep again?"

Lily nodded, sliding down under the sheets once more. Her throat clenched as she continued to gaze at her mother. "Will you...stay?" her voice was so timid and scared, anxious of having another dream, worried of being alone again.

"Of course," Mal's voice catches as empathy surrounds her. She also lays down on the bed, over the sheets to give Lily that bit of distance she sometimes craves. Noticing her daughter watching her with quivering eyes, she smiled kindly before scooting closer and wrapping herself around Lily. "Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams," she promised, kissing her cheek.

And for the first time in years, Lily does sleep well. She dreams of her mothers and how much more pleasant her life is nowadays, how caring and kind they were of her. How welcoming Henry and Emma were to her presence. She dreams of getting to know her mothers, of flying as fast and high as she can in a race with Mal, of learning potions from Regina, and appearing disgusted but secretly happy at how in love her mothers are with each other. And how much love they have for her makes those dreams just a smidgeon brighter. In the arms of Maleficent, dreaming of happy times, she has never felt like she belonged more.

For the first time...she was happy.


	16. Liebe

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Trying to get back into the swing of DQ things, so I figured I'd try cranking out some quick short fics that I meant to do for the challenge I started last May.

Liebe

Love. What was love? A convoluted, pathetic...second hand emotion. Damn her upbringing and popular culture references! It wasn't unusual that song lyrics decided to lodge themselves in her brain and pop out at the most random of intervals, a testament to how frequently she turned to music to distract herself, to find a part of herself in the subtle tones filtering through her senses. She glared over at the pair oogling each other in the frontmost booth and felt her grip tighten on her water glass. If she wasn't careful she would-

"Dammit!" she hissed the curse under her breath, pulling her hand back like a whip and staring at the damage on her palm.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Lily looked up for a moment noting her mothers' presence and shrugged. "The glass and I had a disagreement," she grumbled halfheartedly sarcastic as she dabbed at the tiny scratched on her hand with the napkin.

Regina and Maleficent sat down opposite Lily, a hand—Lily wasn't sure which—waving over the glass and repairing it as if it were as simple as breathing. It wasn't fair.

"What was the argument about?" Regina hedged, playing along with Lily's hyperbole.

Lily stared at her mom with barely contained anger, surprised she dared continue that line of conversation. Her eyes narrowed for a moment. "About whether or not I should throw it at the idiot squad," she said without blinking.

After a moment of hesitation Regina glanced over her shoulder to spy Snow and Charming canoodling in a most public place. Nothing too serious because they were too prim for that, but still gag-worthy for most who visited Granny's Diner. Not that the old wolf would do anything about it.

"Obviously the glass won," Maleficent remarked, causing Regina to huff out a laugh, nearly choking on her spit. Lily's gaze drifted to her mother's but her affect remained flat.

"Considering I destroyed it with my fist, that's debatable," Lily snipped.

Maleficent leveled her with a gaze, scrutinizing her more than judging or worrying about her. Something was clearly up and Lily wasn't in a particularly forthcoming mood, that much was clear. Regina on the other hand began to fiddle with the hem of her pencil skirt, as her eyes betrayed the concern both mothers felt for their daughter.

"That was the first thing your mom did when I was resurrected," Maleficent commented casually, her face as devoid of emotion as Lily's tried to be. Regina's cheeks tinged pink. "Only it was a shot glass and she didn't repair it afterwards," she added. Regina flushed deeper, eyes downcast now.

Lily couldn't help the eyebrow quirk she obviously inherited from her dragon mother and bit her cheek to refrain from chuckling at the absurdity of the event. "Why did you do that?" she directed the question towards Regina but kept staring at Maleficent.

"She started it," Regina defended immediately. Lily rolled her eyes. "It was a test. To...make sure I trusted Mal completely. The drink could have been poisoned, laced with her sleeping curse, a plethora of other possibilities. And crushing the glass was for dramatic effect," she explained as succinctly as possible.

"You tested the strength of your friendship?" Lily asked Maleficent.

"I tested the strength of our love," she corrected kindly, Regina smiling shyly at her side.

Lily's face softened and her jaw relaxed as she looked between her parents with a renewed sense of intrigue. "Her weakness," she said pointing at Regina as though it were obvious her implicit trust in Maleficent could have led to her downfall, her death even.

Regina scoffed in amazement a twinge of sadness lining her eyes. "Oh sweetie...that is one lesson you were suppose to never learn and though you didn't grow up with us it's still implanted in your mind," she said softly then looked Lily head on, reaching a hand across the table to clasp her hand. "Love...is not weakness. It is strength, as so plainly stated in the same sentence by Mal just now. Love...is magic. It brought us _you_. Do you think having a child is a weak endeavor, that it doesn't take immense strength and determination? Love brings us together for the singular purpose of staving off loneliness and filling our lives with happiness," Regina tried to impart words of wisdom to her eldest child, hoping they stuck instead of falling off at the most convenient of moments. Lily was a smart kid, as predetermined by her being a dragon, but she was also spiteful and very, very angry.

Lily could hardly bare to look into Regina's open and compassionate eyes and so diverted her focus to the grain of wood beneath her free hand. She picked at the surface for several silent moments, contemplating what her mom had said, but allowing their hands to remain entwined as she thought.

Maleficent watched the pair with intrigue, slowly reaching out her own hand and placing it on top of the other two, squeezing to indicate her affection. It was a miracle that Regina had trusted her that night, despite all that had happened between them, that her feelings still ran so strong. But she supposed that was what their relationship truly amounted to.

"Nothing like theirs," Lily muttered.

"What?" Regina and Maleficent asked in unison.

"Love." Lily's gaze went between their shoulders toward Snow and Charming sharing another kiss as though they needed to express their togetherness for the entire world to see. She smiled slightly at her mothers but said no more on the matter.


	17. 24- Morgen

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: I wrote this one after Liebe ironically. It was an idea I had scrolling Hot Topic and I figured I'd try to fit it into the May Fic Challenge.

Morgen

Henry wasn't interfering. No...he would never do such a thing, that was rude and not right. And yet he so totally was an completely unrepentant too. His mother and Maleficent had been beating around the bush for more months than he cared to count at this point. They were dating, that much was for certain and frankly he didn't want to think about how far that extended but he knew they had a tumultuous past and were beyond that now, exploring what their relationship in Storybrooke was now. He had been surfing the internet for a Halloween costume and found something just perfect for the couple and literally smirked when he realized the double meaning behind it. Henry had then gone to Lily to beg her to purchase the item for him with the express purpose of gifting it to their mothers. She had agreed reluctantly, under the premise of not caring whether or not they were together (though they were both her biological parents) but asking if she could watch the fallout with him.

So he had gotten the gift after several days of waiting impatiently and trying to temper his anxiety when the family was all together to avoid suspicion, Lily surprisingly enough helping him settle. She teased him later that he really needed to work on his skills of subterfuge and Henry begrudgingly agreed with the secret hope she would help him. He really liked Lily even if their parents weren't publicly dating or would never become more than that and they got along well, enjoying beating each other at video games and discussing comic books heroes.

So when the crack of dawn struck, Henry had scrambled out of bed, unable to sleep the night before and quickly made his way to his mother's office, using her key to slip in, making sure to punch in her security code to avoid alerting his other mother to his presence. Henry grabbed the sky and wing printed wrapped box out of his pocket and set it in the drawer his mother would undoubtedly check after settling in for the day, but not see immediately.

Henry then made his way swiftly home, careful of locking up properly per Lily's reminder the night before through their text conversations. He got home just as swiftly, freezing on the stoop when he saw a light of the stairway turn on, but sighing when he spotted it was just Lily. He pressed his face to the window and tapped lightly, drawing her attention and presence.

"How'd it go?" she whispered, closing the door behind him carefully before they both moved to the kitchen.

"It worked, I meticulously locked up and made sure nothing was out of place. Mom would notice in a heartbeat otherwise," he replied, glancing around them for the women.

"Good...and don't worry they're still asleep. I may have tweaked Regina's alarm slightly when I noticed you weren't around," Lily assuaged with a light hand on his shoulder. It was removed far too soon, a habit Henry had long since noticed about his older sister. She was wary of physical contact, perhaps because she hadn't gotten much of it in compassionate cases in the past or simply hadn't any in a long time? He wasn't positive on this front as he had only received very basic information on Lily's past, scrapbooked together from various sources, his mother the least of which in forthcoming. He had a feeling his mother and Lily had been closer than either admitted, but he wasn't worrying about this at the moment. Meddling in that could wait.

Henry smiled encouragingly at Lily, making sure she knew he appreciated the gesture of comfort. "Good. I'm gonna implement the last step right before I go to school if we can get Regina out of the house to work soon enough," he informed her.

"Oh no, this is your operation, kid, you're getting Regina out. Not me," Lily waved her hand dismissively before turning to pour herself a cup of coffee she had already set to brew. She joined him at the table and took a sip without waiting for it to cool down.

"That's amazing," Henry crowed, eyes wide in amazement. He shook his head for a moment before worrying his lip between his teeth. "Lily..." he trailed off, drawing designs on the surface of the island between them.

"Yeah?"

"Why...do you call mom Regina?"

"Cause it's her name."

"No. I mean...why...why don't you call her mom yet?"

Lily paused with the mug halfway to her lips, a sigh escaping as she set it on the island. Fiddling with the top rim of the cup she took in a deep breath and tried to center her thoughts before saying untoward. "I...I don't know why but it's harder to see Regina as my mother. I guess in my head I distinguish them as Mal being my mother and Regina being my mom or backwards depending on the situation, but it's tougher to say that out loud. It's not normal to have two biological mothers, but...I do. And...it's not that I don't like Regina, but maybe...it's cause from what I hear I'm more like her than I am mom. I mean...Mal. Ughh," Lily grumbled into incoherence at the end. "It's awkward. Not like you sharing two moms, cause...you have a bio dad—had. Sorry," she said, growing silent as she berated herself.

Henry reached across the island and placed his hand on top of Lily's. "Hey...it's okay," he smiled when she looked up at him. "And I can understand how strange it is. I bet it will come in time. I waited on calling Emma 'mom' because I knew it was weird for her and though I knew who she was, it didn't feel right for a long while even though I wanted to say it to spite Regina a few times," he admitted quietly. "We have a bizarre family," he chuckled to hopefully lighten the mood. She nodded in agreement.

Sliding off the stool that was still a little too tall for him, Henry made his way to the cabinet which houses the cereal and grinning at spying Lily's stash of sugary delights behind the healthier options his mother stocked for him to enjoy, he pulled out the box of Fruity Pebbles. Once he was seated back at the island, they heard a creak of a floorboard and glanced toward the kitchen opening.

"Morning," Regina greeted, mildly surprised to see Lily up so early. Lily's eyes narrowed momentarily, as though noting a sitting lie in the air, but she refrained from commenting on it. Regina ruffled Henry's hair and smiled warmly albeit warily at Lily. "Thank you for starting the coffee, dear," she directed to Lily, hoping the term of endearment was okay. When Regina looked over her shoulder she saw Lily looking into her mug of coffee with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey, mom, don't you have an early meeting today?" Henry asked, eyes darting between the two women momentarily before he had piped up.

"Yes I do, so thank you for taking the initiative and serving yourself breakfast. Though..." Regina began, glancing into Henry's bowl. "...I see it's one of your sister's favorites," she finished, looking at Henry reproachfully. His reciprocal grin was cheeky as he stuffed another spoonful in his mouth. Regina shook her head. "Bring an banana to school to balance it out, alright?" she requested, knowing he was still not a fan of apples.

"Alright, mom!" he chirped. "Have a good day at work," he added, taking a sip of his juice.

"Have a good day at work, Lily. I'll call with my lunch order around noon, alright?" Regina said, watching her daughter almost shyly.

"I'll see you then," Lily promised, biting her lip. They had made it a twice weekly habit that Lily would bring lunch to Regina at the office and spend it together. Sometimes they hardly even talked as Regina would continue working while eating, and others they spoke mostly of Henry and Maleficent, but it was a step forward. And it wasn't quite as awkward as it once used to be, but Lily wanted to make an effort to grow closer to Regina, especially if they were more alike than she dared admit.

"Great," Regina smiled, the light in her eyes brightening as she exited the kitchen for work. Henry watched Lily as they both listened for the sound of the front door.

It was only when Lily heard the tire treads of Regina's car on the main road that she looked up at Henry. "She's long gone," she said.

"And you're sure Mal didn't wake up?"

"Are you kidding? She's like Grandpa Lou from Rugrats, sleeping through the strike at Pearl Harbor," Lily deadpanned.

Henry stayed quiet, staring at Lily.

"Yeah, she's still asleep, go plant the other gift," she wiggled her fingers as though to send him on his way. "Good luck," she added last minute to comfort the blow.

He had dumped what he didn't finish of his milk into the sink and headed upstairs, making the quick stop into his own room for the other box, Mal's gift. Henry crept down to the master bedroom. It was no surprise that Maleficent had spent the night, another tick in the column of her being involved with Regina as more than 'just friends'. He gulped slightly when he saw from the thin sheet that Maleficent was more than likely naked underneath. His one saving grace was that she was laying on her stomach and the comforter was pulled up over her waist, despite the blush coating his cheeks.

Henry turned the box over in his hands, a simple design of black and white forestry, much like his mother's office, and then set it on the bedside table Maleficent was lying closest to. He took only one moment of watching Maleficent before he snuck back out. She looked so peaceful and...happy, as though she belonged in that bed, in their home, with..his mother. He grinned as he went back to his room to grab his book bag. He wished Lily a good day before heading out with a near skip in his step at his plan being set in motion.

–

It wasn't until the afternoon, when Lily left her office that Regina delved into the side drawer of her desk, her brow furrowing at the gift sitting in plan view. She pulled it out and stared at it before shaking lightly. It could be...no it wasn't cursed or anything dangerous, she determined after a quick non-intrusive scan of the object to avoid spoiling the surprise. Regina pulled the neatly tied bow off and made quick work of the wrapping paper, a small smile at the design reminding her of flying with Maleficent in the Enchanted Forest.

It was a jewelry box! Her head tilted to the side as she opened it up and a light gasp escaped. It was a tiny key emblazoned with the word 'friends', attached to a matching silver chain. Huh...that was an odd gift to receive, almost as if something were missing.

"Regina."

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Maleficent, what have I said about knocking before entering?" she asked, turning her head to take in the lithe woman near her door. Well that _was_ an improvement, not appearing beside, behind or directly in front of her. She smiled as Maleficent sauntered toward her, a determined look in her gaze.

"That takes too much time. You humans and your banal practices," Maleficent shook her head, coming to stand on Regina's side of the desk, resting against it. Regina swiveled in her chair to look up at her girlfriend. "I received a most intriguing gift this morning," she began with a lilt of amusement and disbelief.

Regina glanced at her closed fist holding the key necklace, wondering if they were connected in any way. "Oh?" she said instead of revealing her own strange gift.

Maleficent's hand reached into hr pant pocket to pull out a silver heart necklace with a small chunk missing on the side and the word 'best' down the left side. Regina actually huffed out a laugh. She opened her palm to reveal the key before placing it near Maleficent's and slotting the pieces together. A perfect fit.

"I don't understand," Maleficent admitted, with narrowed eyes, curiosity visible.

"They're...friendship necklaces. A...connected piece of jewelry this world likes to cheat young children out of their money to cement their relationships. This is a more unique version though," she said, effectively certain it hadn't been Maleficent who gave her the necklace despite believing that for a few moments.

"Then you did not purchase this for me," Maleficent stated with a lilt of questioning to which Regina nodded. "Then whom?"

Regina pondered on the question for several minutes before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Henry..." she groaned. "I've had a feeling he knew something more was happening between us for a while but I wanted to wait in telling him.

Maleficent nodded sagely but refrained from speaking, simply offering her support in holding Regina's hand in hers. This was Regina's choice to make. They hadn't felt it was a big deal that needed announcing from the topmost roofs of Storybrooke but it seemed to be in the citizens nature to desire such information. They knew what they were, what they were doing, and if those around them couldn't tell...it was their loss. Lily probably knew and Henry was far too wise to not have figured it out with how often Maleficent spent the night and the simple fact Regina had opened her home to Lily. But it was still something Maleficent deferred to Regina in admitting out loud for the first time to those closest to her. Granted that could simply mean their immediate family.

"Do...do you have a problem saying anything definitively?" Regina asked in a soft voice, worry lacing her tone.

"Regina, I love you more than anything in the world, you were the one who helped me believe in love again, nothing can diminish that. Not keeping our relationships secret, not telling Henry and fearing a fallout, and not shouting from the rooftops our feelings for one another. I'm with you no matter what," Maleficent said, leaning down to rest her forehead against Regina's and breathing in her scent.

Regina sighed and rested her free hand against Maleficent's cheek, keeping her close. So overwhelmed by Maleficent's words, she couldn't find a response immediately so she kissed her instead, soft and sweet, thankful and grateful. They kissed like this several more times until Regina ran out of breath and parted with a frown. "Sounded like wedding vows to me," she joked lightly.

"Weddings are a pathetic promise of sharing one's lives. We're already doing that, little one," Maleficent replied smoothly. "You've owned the key to my heart for as long as you've known me," she grinned afterwards, realizing the corniness of her own statement considering the childish baubles they currently possessed. Regina laughed and poked Maleficent's shoulder, a blush on her cheeks.

"That is true..." Regina smiled at Maleficent, eyes crinkling with the effort. "I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
